


The Sexy Stories of Starcat

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [1]
Category: DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bukkake, Butt Slapping, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Electricity, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Never Have I Ever, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Partner Swapping, Pegging, Pet Play, Poll, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Spin the Bottle, Strap-Ons, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Watersports, Whipping, electric play, kitten play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: A series of fluff and smut between Courtney and Yolanda, as well as with other characters of DC's StargirlI'm still a beginner at writing fanfic. Some feedback would really help.Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702  or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Courtney Whitmore, Artemis Crock/Yolanda Montez, Beth Chapel/Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Yolanda Montez, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074800
Comments: 32
Kudos: 69





	1. Starcat Part 1 (Yolanda Montez and Courtney Whitmore)

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405485  
> I will post a series of polls for my smut works here. Feel free to vote anytime  
> Writing prompts and pairing request are welcome, comment on what would you like to see next. Feel free to comment any ideas and pairings you would like to see! (I need ideas too! ;) ) Pairings and story request are on the first page.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolanda and Courtney were both oblivious to their crushes for each other. Rick, Beth, Artemis decide to take matters into their own hands and get these two oblivious love idiots together.

“Wildcat? Hello-”

Wildcat continues dazing over the small town of Blue Valley from the top of Blue Valley Medical Center, not aware that Dr. Mid-Nite, who was standing right beside her, trying to get her attention.

“Wildcat? You there? Hello, Earth to Wildcat, Earth to Yolanda -” Dr. Mid-Nite continues to call her softly as she snaps her fingers right in front of the cat-suited heroine face, bringing her conscious back, making her jolt a little.

“Gosh! Beth, what is it?” asked Yolanda in an irritated tone as Beth interrupted her train of thought.

“Oh~ nothing, except you have been staring in the same direction for the past 10 minutes, we are supposed to be on night patrol,” retorted Beth. Beth paused for a while, taking a breath before asking the question that was on her mind. “You seem quite distracted and you seem to have a lot on your mind, especially for the past few weeks. Is everything all right?” asked Beth concerned.

“Uhm~ no, no, I’m fine~” Yolanda stammers.

Beth gives her a doubtful look. “You do realize that Chuck can tell whether you are lying or not, right? Plus, I don’t need Chuck to tell me to know you have something on your mind, or rather, someone special on your mind,” she said as she smiles at a very flustered Wildcat. “Do you wanna tell me who is it- no- Let me take a guess,” said Beth. “It’s Courtney, right?” asked the hooded heroine. Looking at Yolanda’s surprised face, she knew she had hit the jackpot.

Wildcat nodded slowly, wearing a flustered smile. “How did you know?”

“Well, the way you have been looking at her during recess, practice, patrol, well pretty much every time you see her is kinda obvious, and you the way you look whenever Courtney’s name is mentioned, and-“

“Okay, okay, I get the point, I am terrible at hiding my crush on her,” Yolanda said looking embarrassed.

“Hey, girl, there is nothing wrong with you liking a girl,” reassured Beth.

“I know, I know~”

“But why you hadn’t told her?” asked Beth.

“I’m~ urgh~ worried that she doesn’t like me that way.”

“You know what? I think you should just be honest with Courtney tell her your feelings, maybe she got feeling for you too.” Beth said placing her hand on Yolanda's shoulder.

“Really? What makes you think so?”

“Just an instinct,” Beth answered smiling. “And think about you and Courtney ship name, Starcat sounds pretty good to me, even Chuck thinks so” said Beth jokingly.

Yolanda rolls her eyes. “Trust Beth to ruin a moment,” she thought to herself.

A FEW HOURS AGO

Rick launched an attack at Courtney. Courtney managed to block his attack before striking back at him.

“C’mon Court, your reflexes are slow!” taunted Rick as he blocks Courtney's attack.

“Just going easy on you, don’t get too cocky!” retorted Courtney.

Courtney launched another attack at him.

“C’mon Court, get your head in the game,” said Rick as he dodged her attack and knocked her down.

“Heh, going easy on me?” Rick asked smiling as he helped Courtney up.

“Yeah, I was, in fact, ~ hold on ” Courtney stopped abruptly to check her phone.

“Oh, it’s Yolanda, she’s not coming to training,” said Courtney.

Rick saw her expression, he thought he saw Courtney looking disappointed when saying that Yolanda could not come. He smiled to himself.

“So, I see you got a thing for Montez huh?” asked Rick.

Courtney nearly dropped her phone in surprise. She calms herself down before continuing the conversation.

“What makes you think so?” asked Courtney.

“Well, I just saw your face Court, a look of disappointment, when you told me that Montez isn’t coming,” explained Rick. “Secondly, you weren’t exactly trying to subtle when you are around her either, the way you look at her is exactly the way Beth looks at me. You are in love, Stargirl. At least for about weeks if I were to take a guess,”

“Since when did you became so observant?”

“Spending a lot of time with Beth has made me more observant of my surroundings, but don’t change the subject. You~”

“Well, you don’t see me denying it, right?” replied Courtney as she rolled her eyes at Rick.

“But, what is stopping you from telling her then?”

Courtney was silent for a few seconds. “Fear,” she said.

“Remember, what you told me about pursuing Beth?”

“If you are really in love with someone, don’t wait too long,” said Courtney reminding herself of the time she advised Rick to reveals his feeling to Beth.

“Now, I am giving this same advice to you, Court. Go and talk to your Wildcat, Stargirl.”

That night, after patrol, Yolanda returned to her house, she took off her Wildcat suit and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. As she took off her panties, she felt a wet patch on it.

“Oh gosh, this is like the 10th time I got my panties wet this week,” she thought to herself. She walked to her mirror, looking at her own naked body, wondering what Courtney will think of her like this.

Then, she felt her pussy becoming moist and touched it, realizing her urges, she lays on her bed naked, imagining Courtney touching her pussy, then rubbing the folds of her vagina, she moans a little, trying hard not to disturb her family. “Hmmm, oh Courtney,” she moans as she lays on her bed, rubbing her pussy a little harder while grabbing her dildo she kept in her secret box under her bed. “Ah, yes! ~Mmm.” Yolanda began to masturbate herself with her dildo, moaning Courtney’s name occasionally. Thinking of Courtney’s fucking her with a strap-on, her cute and radiating smile, her sweet voice. “Mmpff~ Oh yes, fuck~ Courtney~ Mmmm!” moans Yolanda softly as she hit her climax. Laying on her bed, exhausted, she drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

During school break time, Yolanda and Beth was at their usual table eating lunch. Yolanda kept on looking around for Courtney. Beth soon realized Yolanda’s movements.

“Hey, cat, waiting for your star?” Beth asked smirking at Yolanda.

Yolanda rolled her eyes at Beth, ignoring her question. Not long after, Rick walked towards the table.

“Hey, babe,” Rick said smiling then sitting down besides Beth.

“Hey,” Beth greeted Rick cheerfully.

“Where’s Court and Crock? They are usually here before me”

“No idea,” replied Beth.

“Hope she didn’t get in trouble,” Yolanda mutters.

“I doubt it.” Beth replied. “By the way, when are you gonna tell her?” asked Beth.

“Uhmm~ I honestly don’t know, whenever I am ready, I guess,” Yolanda asked her unsurely.

“Tell who about what?” asked Rick

“None of your business, Rick,” the boxer snapped at him.

“C’mon, Montez, don’t be salty, I’m just curious, we’re friends after all, maybe I can help you, you know~”

“I doubt it,” Yolanda replied.

“Tell who about what?” a familiar voice rang from behind them. Yolanda immediately recognizing the voice, turns around. It was Courtney, the girl of her dreams. Artemis was just behind Courtney.

“Hey, Courtney.”

“Hi, Yolanda,” said Courtney as she sat down besides the boxer.

“Sup, Artemis, why you and Courtney were so late?” asked Beth.

“Let’s just say that our math teacher taught us a lot,” complained Artemis as she sat down.

“Nothing new, he is always like that, typical of Mr. Harris,” said Rick.

“I know right? I couldn’t even concentrate just now, I was starving~” complained Courtney. Courtney knew that she was only telling half the truth. The part where she said that she couldn’t concentrate was true, starvation was part of the reason, but the main reason was because she was planning on how to tell Yolanda her feelings for her.

As the group continues chatting, it was obvious that Courtney and Yolanda are very much in love with each other and are both oblivious to it.

“Hey, Yolanda?” asked the blonde-haired girl.

“Yeah, Court?”

“I’m just wondering~ , if you could come by my place, I kinda need someone to help me with my math and~”

“No worries, Court, I can drop by,” replied Yolanda smiling. She was glad to have the opportunity to spend more time with Courtney, and probably, a chance to reveal her feelings to her.

“That’s great, Uhmm~, how about 4?” asked Courtney.

“Sure, I will drop by,” Yolanda answered, feeling happy that she get to spend some alone time with Courtney and perhaps a good opportunity to tell Courtney about her feeling towards her.

“By the way, when is Pat and your mom coming back from their trip?” asked Rick.

“I think they will be back on Sunday.”

“So, it’s just you and Mike during the weekend?” asked Artemis.

“No, Mike is having a staying over at his friend’s house,” replied Courtney. “Why, is there anything?”

“No, just curious,” replied Artemis.

As the group continues chatting, Yolanda kept on thinking about how she is going to tell Courtney that she likes her. Even during classes, her mind kept on dozing off, thinking about Courtney, her selflessness, caring and sometimes quirky personality. She wonders about how her life would have been if Courtney didn’t give her the chance to become Wildcat, what the girl of her dreams thinks of her and whether she likes her that way.

After school, Yolanda is walking out of the school, then she heard someone calling her.

“Yolanda, hey,” Artemis called catching up to her.

“Oh, Artemis, hi, what is it?” asked Yolanda.

“Courtney wants me to tell you that you can go to her house at half past 2,” informed Artemis.

“Ok, thanks,” Yolanda thanked Artemis smiling at the thought of seeing Courtney.

Courtney unlocked the doors of the house after walking home from school and locked the door before heading upstairs to change. She was thinking about how to tell Yolanda that she loves her. The question has been boggling her mind the entire day. She couldn’t keep her mind off Yolanda, her crush, her one and only Wildcat. Thinking about her strong and brave personality, thinking of how much Yolanda has grown since her first day of being Wildcat. Thinking about how she would take her in bed. Feeling horny, Courtney feels the urge, her panties getting soaked. Courtney cries out in frustration and took off her jeans and panties, grabbing her vibrator from her box of toys, she sat down on her bed. Before continuing, Courtney just remembered something.

“Oh gosh, Yolanda is coming over, is there even time~” she thought to herself then looked at the clock on her wall. “Ah, it’s only 2.15, no prob.” She thought as she proceeds to on the vibrator and began to masturbate herself.

Yolanda was walking both cheerfully and anxiously over to Courtney’s house, glad that she is going to to spend more time with her but anxious about how to tell her that she likes her. As she approached the door and was about to knock on the door, she realized that the door was unlocked. Yolanda began to panic internally “Did a burglar entered the house? Did Courtney got kidnapped? No, she is a strong girl, but she could have been taken by surprise. Oh, what should I do?” Question began flooding Yolanda’s mind as she thinks about what to do next. Yolanda walked slowly and quietly into the house, she placed her bag on the table softly, she saw the keys to the house. She proceeds to lock the doors quietly in case the intruder tries to make an escape. She opened her bag and took out her Wildcat suit, putting it on as quietly and fast as possible. After that, Yolanda began searching for the intruder around the house. Then, she headed upstairs and heard sounds of Courtney moaning coming from her room. Yolanda walked slowly and quietly to try and apprehend the intruder by surprised. Both angry and scared, she stood outside her room and was about to enter Courtney’s room, until she heard her name.

“Oh, Yolanda yes! Mmmm….fuck me… Ah~” Yolanda was so surprised to hear her name, she tripped over herself and landed in front of Courtney’s room. She heard Courtney yelp in shock, looking straight, Yolanda have a straight view of Courtney masturbating with a vibrator.

Courtney, who was frozen in shock, she wasn’t expecting Wildcat to come falling down on the floor outside her room.

“Yo~ Yolanda?” Courtney stammered.


	2. Starcat Part 2 (Yolanda Montez and Courtney Whitmore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolanda had caught Courtney masturbating, hearing her crush moan her own name. Both surprised and embarrassed, it was the push that the girls really need to open their eyes.

“Yo~ Yolanda?” Courtney stammered. Both of the girls were frozen for a couple of seconds before they snapped back into focus. Courtney yanked toss aside her vibrator and yanking her T-shirt down, covering her exposed pussy. Yolanda immediately stood up, turned around and hurried out of her room, giving Courtney some privacy.

As Yolanda stood outside of Courtney’s room, waiting for her to recover from the shock, so many questions were running through her mind “What just happened? Am I dreaming? Why is going on? Wait a second, was she masturbating to m-”

“Come in.” Yolanda heard. She took a deep breath and walked into Courtney’s room slowly, taking off her Wildcat helmet, holding it in her hand. Courtney was wearing panties and was sitting on the edge of her bed. She was blushing at the fact that her crush just caught her masturbating. Awkward silence filled the room as both of them were struggling to think what to say. After what seems to be an hour, Yolanda finally broke the silence.

“You were masturbating?” asked Yolanda who was blushing furiously.

“Yeah~ , um, you probably heard, what I said while I was~ you know~ masturbating,” Courtney mumbles while looking at the floor, embarrassed at the entire situation.

Yolanda just remembered Courtney calling her name while masturbating herself with a vibrator. “Yeah, I heard~” she says awkwardly. “Wait, does that means she~” Yolanda’s mind were flooded with so many thoughts and question, but that is the one she really wants to get answered right now.

“I know, what you are probably thinking right now,” Courtney said, blushing even more furiously. Yolanda thought that she looks even cuter when she blushed like that. “I know you probably think, I’m a weirdo but~ urgh~, I was going to tell you but~” Courtney was so both flustered and embarrassed at the situation. “Yolanda, I~ I like you!” Courtney blurted out.

Yolanda stood in front of her in shock, she couldn’t believe it, was she actually dreaming. The girl of her dreams feels the same way about her.

Courtney looked at Yolanda and continued to explain “I know you were probably thinking why I didn’t tell you sooner, well~ to be honest, I was scared that you’ll reject me, I mean your family~” She stop speaking as Yolanda walked forward towards her, getting closer towards her.

“Yolanda? What-what are you doing?” stammered Courtney moving back a little. Yolanda bend down , looking at her in the eye. Yolanda dropped her helmet on the floor, placing her hands on Courtney cheeks, gently cradling her face. Courtney was surprised at her action, uncertain what to do next.

“Something I should have done a long time ago.”

Yolanda kissed her, lip-to-lip. Courtney was taken by surprise, she couldn’t believe it, her crush actually have the same feelings she has for her. Courtney kissed Yolanda back. The two girls fall onto the bed, kissing, savoring the moment of their first kiss together.

After a while, they parted lips, both girls were smiling. Yolanda cupped Courtney cheeks “You look so cute when you blush, you know that Court?” Courtney blushed even more at Yolanda’s compliment. Then, Yolanda noticed the wet patch on Courtney panties. “Hmm, I see someone is horny,” Yolanda said as she placed her hand on Courtney panties, rubbing against it.

“Mmmm, Yolanda~, Ah,” Courtney began moaning.

“Oh, you dirty slut, look at the mess you made down their,” Yolanda exclaimed jokingly. Courtney giggles at her remark. “Let me help you take these off.”

Yolanda took off Courtney’s panties, revealing her very wet and horny shaved pussy. Courtney was blushing, still embarrassed. Looking at her face, Yolanda giggles. “You look so cute when you do that, I wonder if~” Yolanda began rubbing Courtney pussy for a short while before stopping

“Mmm~ Ah! Yolandaa~” Courtney looked frustrated at Yolanda’s teasing. Yolanda just giggles at her frustration before leaning down, placing her head between Courtney’s legs, holding her legs apart, she began to lick at her pussy, making Courtney moan even more.

“Mmmpff~ Ah fuck yes! Mm~” Courtney was squirming as Yolanda insert a finger into a pussy, finger-fucking her pussy as she eat her out.

“Mmm~” Yolanda lifted her head up, while continuing the fuck Courtney with her finger, her face was wet from licking Courtney’s pussy. “Mmm~ You taste delicious, I see you are enjoying my treatment,” Yolanda continues to lick Courtney’s pussy as she insert another finger into Courtney’s asshole.

“Argh, it’s filthy~ no~ MMm Ah!” Courtney was squirming even more from Yolanda. She was moaning louder and louder. Courtney placed her hand on Yolanda head, pushing her to go deeper.

“Mmm!” Yolanda voice was muffled by Courtney’s pussy as Courtney pushes her to go deeper.

“Oh fuck, yes, Yolanda! Mmm, Fuck me faster! Ah yes! Lick me like a good kitty you are!” Courtney rambles as she nears her climax.

“Fuck! Yes I’m cumming! Yolandaa~” Courtney moans aloud as she cum on Yolanda’s face, pushing, Yolanda’ head hard against her cunt.

After riding out her orgasm, Courtney loosen her grip on Yolanda. Yolanda got up and pinned Courtney to the bed.

“Mmm, you taste so delicious, here have a taste,” Yolanda said as she let Courtney suck her fingers, letting Courtney savor the taste of her own pussy and ass.

“Fuck, that was so good,” said Courtney.

“Mmm, what about me? You aren’t going to neglect your poor little kitty right?” asked Yolanda battling her doggy eyes at Courtney as she curled up at Courtney’s lap, nudging her ribs softly.

“Of course not, my dear kitty,” Courtney said as she removed her top, revealing her petite body. She then pinned Yolanda to the bed swiftly, surprising Yolanda, proceeding to remove Yolanda’s Wildcat suit. Yolanda tries to get up, wanting to take off her suit herself, but Courtney grip was firm but soft at the same time.

“C’mon, Wildcat, be a good kitty, don’t move” cooed Courtney as she removed Yolanda’s suit. First Yolanda’s top came off, then Courtney gave her nipple a quick suck, making Yolanda moan.

“Hmm, you like that huh, kitty.” Yolanda just smiled at her and watched as Courtney pulled her pants off, revealing her very soaked panties.

“Mmm, seems like you wet yourself a lot,” remarked Courtney as she began to pull off Yolanda’s panties. Yolanda knew she just saw Courtney naked but still felt nervous as her crush undressed her, blushing beet red. Courtney noticed Yolanda blushing and cupped her face and pulled her in for another kiss, she pulls back briefly.

“Yolanda, you look so cute right now.” Courtney was admiring Yolanda’s body, her firm breast, her pussy was too shaved.

“Shut up~” giggles Yolanda, blushing even more.

“Mmm, these goods need some attention,” Courtney said before she leaned close to Yolanda and began sucking and licking both of her breast in turns.

“Mmm oh, Courtney.” Yolanda moans softly as she placed her hand on the blondie’s hair, stroking it softly.

Courtney moved one of her hands to Yolanda’s cunt, and touching the folds of her pussy, teasing her cunt. Yolanda moans in visible frustration at Courtney’s teasing.

“Mmm, be patient, Yolanda, patience is virtue,” Courtney smiled at her and quickly returned to playing with Yolanda’s nipples and breasts and inserting on of her fingers into Yolanda’s cunt, moving in and out slowly before speeding up little by little.

“Oh fuck, yes! Mmm~ Court~ Ah~” moaned the boxer, squirming around, closing her legs a little.

“Mmm~” Courtney released Yolanda’s nipples from her mouth and moved her head down between her legs and began to lick and suck at her pussy while holding Yolanda’s leg open.

Yolanda mewled as Courtney began eating her pussy, squirming even more. Yolanda pushed Courtney head against her pussy with her hands as she nears her climax.

“Fuck~ Mmm~ Oh fuck! Yes I’m cumming! Court! Yes~” Yolanda mewled and squirmed as she squirted on Courtney’s face, covering it with her juices.

“Mmm, you squirted quite a lot, kitty, gosh, my face is so wet,” Courtney remarked after she got up and kneeled on the bed waiting for Yolanda to recover from her orgasm.

“Here, let me help you,” Yolanda got up and kneeled on the bed licking Courtney face clean for her. Courtney was visibly enjoying Yolanda licking her.

As Yolanda tongue parted from Courtney skin, something strook Courtney’s mind. Courtney opened her box and sex toys and from inside it, she pulled out a double-sided dildo.

“Wow, that’s, mmm~” Yolanda was a little surprised of the size of the dildo.

“If you don’t want to~ I won’t force you~” Courtney began rambling off again in embarrassment.

“I’m fine~” Yolanda laughs at her. “You are really too cute when you are flustered,” she giggles. “Plus~” she speaks as she got closer to Courtney, “I love you, I trust you.”

Courtney worried expression softened at hearing Yolanda’ words. Getting back on the bed, she got close to Yolanda.

“Put it in my pussy, first,” Yolanda said softly.

Courtney slowly pushed the dildo into Yolanda’s pussy. Yolanda mewled softly as she did. After Courtney managed to push the dildo in her, Yolanda got up slowly and began pushing the other side of the dildo into Courtney vagina. Courtney leans in for another kiss as Yolanda moved her hip slowly, before both of them lay down on their back moving their hips slowly, pulling close to each other, connected by the dildo.

Both Courtney and Yolanda were looking at each other lustfully, they have both been dreaming of this moment since they discovered their crush for each other, but they didn’t expect it would come so fast. Unexpected but a welcome development.

Courtney and Yolanda began to speed up, moving their hips faster, their inner thighs were hitting together as they ride the double-sided dildo. The girls let loose of themselves, moaning out loud, mewling as pleasure came from riding it out together.

“Fuck~ Mmm Yolanda~ Yes fuck me,” Courtney moans out loud as she fondles her breasts.

“Oh yes! Courtney! Ride me! Fuck me!” Yolanda mewled out of pleasure.

The girls were squirming, as they ride faster, they were holding each other feet, wanting to be as close as possible to each. They were making loud sloppy sounds as they ride the dildo faster than ever.

“Hmm, Yolanda~ I’m gonna~”

“Me too~ Ah~ Let’s go together~”

“Ah! Yes Courtney Ah~”

“Yolanda! Yes Mmm~!”

Courtney and Yolanda both cum together, squirting hard, they hugged each other, riding out their orgasms loudly.

After that, the girls lay on their bed exhausted but happy, giggling softly, looking into each other eyes, kissing again. After a while, they pulled apart, giggling at the awkwardness in the air.

“I love you Court.”

“I love you too, Yolanda.”

THE NEXT DAY

“Where on Earth are Yolanda and Court?” asked Artemis. “They aren’t usually this late for training.”

“Well, we do know that operation Starcat was a success,” exclaimed Beth smiling.

“Yeah, we know, babe, even though it literally took 3 of us to get the both of them together,” Rick agreed.

“Well, we aren’t going to tell them right?” asked Artemis curiously.

“You mean you are not going to tell us about how the 3 of you, tricked Yolanda into going to my house early and unlocking my house door, letting her believe that I was in trouble, to let her catch me~” said Courtney opening the door suddenly, surprising them, Yolanda was behind her.

“Well, look like Starcat here figured us out,” said Beth smirking. “Don’t worry Court, we didn’t see you, if that is any comfort.”

“We are not mad, but grate~” said Yolanda.

“That we finally help to get you two oblivious lovers together? You’re welcome,” Artemis smirked at the new couple.

“So Starcat is on?” asked Beth.

“It seems so,” replied Rick smirking.

“Come on, lets continue training, lets give Starcat some space,” taunted Artemis.

The 3 of them continue training. Leaving Courtney and Yolanda to train with each other.

“I can’t believe those 3, th~” ranted Courtney.

“Calm down, Court, though it’s thanks to them, we’re together now,” reminded Yolanda.

“You’re right, kitty,” Courtney replied smirking

“Is that name going away anytime soon?”

“Why, you don’t like it?”

“No, I love it, let’s train” said Yolanda smiling at Courtney holding her hand. 


	3. Into The Tight Hole (Yolanda Montez and Courtney Whitmore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney decides to try something new with Yolanda - anal sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Acethegreat for the story idea and suggestions.

It was just another usual day for Courtney and Yolanda. The two girls went through their usual daily life of school and JSA training with the team. After a long day and dinner at the diner, Yolanda heads over to Courtney’s place as usual, to stay over for the weekend, and keep her girlfriend company. There was no one else at home. Barbara has a business trip, so Pat went along with her while Mike went to stay over at his friend’s house as usual.

“Come on Yolanda~” Courtney called out as she flopped onto her bed impatiently, already naked. Meanwhile, Yolanda was still stripping “We don’t get to do this in the house and be as loud as we want that often-”

“Gee… You’re real pushy, Court. We have this entire house to ourselves for like the next 3 nights,” Yolanda chuckled as got onto the bed after setting down her clothes on the study table, before pinning Courtney as their lips meet, kissing, their tongues touching.

“Mmm~” Courtney moans as Yolanda’s hand move to touch her pussy and clit.

“Oh~ You’re already so wet, and excited,” Yolanda exclaimed softly as she pleasured the blondie.

“For you kitty,” Courtney smiled.

“Naughty girl,” Yolanda mouthed as she moved her hands away from Courtney, making the blondie fake pout.

“Come on, Yolanda~” Courtney whined. “We only get to do this in the comfort of my room once or twice a week, stop teasing me~”

Yolanda chuckled at her girlfriend. “Well, if you insist,” Yolanda got up and moved to the side of the bed. There was a bag full of Courtney’s toys of these types of occasion. “So, which one?” Yolanda asked.

“I was thinking the large one,” Courtney answered as she got up and moved over to Yolanda and knelt beside her.

“You mean this one?” Yolanda asked as she took what she thought was the largest strap-on in the bag of sex toys.

“No… Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Courtney said smilingly as she rummaged the bag, before taking out a strap-on that was larger than the one Yolanda held. “I did some online shopping. Borrowed Artemis’s card, again,” Courtney finished.

Yolanda’s eyes widened as she saw the thing in Courtney’s hand. “Are- are you sure?” Yolanda stuttered as she roughly measured the length of the strap-on in her mind. The previous one they had was already 6 inches. “This one is definitely more than that, 6.5 inches? 7 inches?” Yolanda thought to herself.

“Yeah, why not?” Courtney asked innocently.

“How- How big is that?” asked Yolanda nervously.

“8 inches long, diameter is quite wide too, isn’t it?” asked Courtney, seemingly calm with what she was seeing, holding it beside her arm to compare the sizes.

“You want me to do you, with that?” asked Yolanda, still surprised as Courtney handed her the dildo. She was still in awe that Courtney was even suggesting it.

“Yeah, I think the message is quite clear, isn’t it?” asked Courtney, still not noticing Yolanda’s shock at seeing the size of the dildo. “And I was thinking that you could do my ass.”

“What!?” Yolanda said shockingly.

“Yeah, we’ve been talking about this for a while,” Courtney said. “What better than to do it here? I don’t want my first anal to be in that shed,” Courtney said casually. “Don’t worry, I cleaned it.”

“Courtney, you're crazy. That's not gonna fit in your ass, you're not a pornstar, you gotta start small or it could really hurt you,” Yolanda said in concern for her girlfriend.

“Yeah, so that’s why I also used Artemis’s card to buy these,” Courtney said as she took out a couple of anal toys, including anal beads and buttplugs of different sizes and shapes. “I had this in my ass whenever I was at home to prepare myself for you,” Courtney explained, holding one of the buttplugs in front of Yolanda, which Yolanda thought was already quite big.

“Gee… since when did you get so-” asked Yolanda chuckling awkwardly.

“Well, ever since you stuck your finger into my asshole during our first, been thinking about it ever since,” Courtney said. “Couldn’t resist the thought of it, so I watched some porn, you know, about anal, and you know, convince Artemis to let me use her debit card… well not exactly hers… you get the idea.”

“You’re sure you want me to do you with this?” Yolanda asked Courtney again.

“Yes, I want you to fuck me with that, and with that dom side of yours,” Courtney said. Yolanda could never understand how Courtney looked so innocent in these situations.

“So…what do you want me to do?” asked Yolanda as she fumbled around with the strap-on dildo that Courtney handed her.

“I don’t know, you’re supposed to be the dom one. I mean haven’t you watch any anal porn before?” asked Courtney.

As of a matter of fact, she did. Yolanda tried to recall some scenes of the lesbian porn she watches to get off before she and Courtney got together. She had come across some anal porn before. “Licking her asshole?” Yolanda thought to herself. A certain taboo feeling filled her, but Yolanda ignored it. “Couldn’t be so different from eating her pussy, out right?” Yolanda thought as she moved herself closer to Courtney’s ass.

“Alright then, get on all fours Court,” Yolanda said awkwardly as she prepared herself mentally for what she was about to do, hoping that it wouldn’t taste that bad. Meanwhile, Courtney got on her knees and

“Come on Yolanda don’t keep me wait- Oh~” Courtney stopped talking as she felt something wet brush against her asshole. “Mmm~ ah~”

Yolanda was licking up and down against Courtney’s asshole, enjoying more than she thought she would. “Mm~ This is not as bad as I thought it would be, Hmm~ This taste, I wonder if I-”

“Oh my~ Ah~ Mmm~ You’re so good at~ Fuck!” Courtney moaned out in surprise as Yolanda’s tongue went into Courtney’s asshole.

Yolanda began lapping up and down against Courtney’s asshole, pushing in and out occasionally, savouring the unique taste as she did while making the blondie moan. “Who knew this is so addicting?” Yolanda thought to herself as she slapped Courtney’s round bubbly ass as she tonguefucked Courtney’s ass, yearning for more as her tongue touched the insides of Courtney.

“Ah! Oh! Now who is the pushy one~” Courtney teased moaningly as Yolanda tonguefucked her asshole. ‘Ah! Fuck yes~ Now you’re getting into the mood~ Yes!” Courtney moaned as Yolanda continuously pleasured her asshole.

The room was immediately filled with moans of the blondie whose asshole was being lapped at, tonguefucked and fingered by Yolanda. At this point, Yolanda felt that she was enjoying the taste of Courtney’s asshole more than she should be.

“Ah~ Yes~ Yolanda~ Fuck~ You’re so good at this!” Courtney moaned. “Ah~ Yes~ I’m~ AH~ Cumming!” Courtney moaned as she rubbed Yolanda’s face with her ass, smearing the brunette’s face with her juices as she squirted. The fact that Courtney came so quick from her asshole being licked surprised Yolanda.

Yolanda pulled out her finger and licked it, savouring Courtney’s butthole’s and juices taste on her finger. “Mmm… I have to say Court, you taste so much better than I thought you would.”

“Mmm~ You’re so good as well,” Courtney said panting from her orgasm. “I want you to fuck me with that now~”

“Alright, alright. Be patient girl,” Yolanda chuckled nervously as she wore the huge strap-on, the black dildo swinging as she wore it.

“Looks good on you,” Courtney smiled as she turned around and looked at Yolanda. Courtney then turned over and got on all fours. “Come on now kitty, fuck me.”

“Let me lube this first,” Yolanda said nervously as she grabbed the lube. She was pretty sure that she was going to need a lot, despite Courtney was already wet. Yolanda was now unsure of this. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you-”

“I’ll be fine, I’ve been through worse haven’t I now?” asked Courtney cheekily. “Come on, bring out your dom side,” Courtney ushered. “I want you to be dominating, remember?” asked Courtney reminding the brunette of their chats about doing this.

“Alright then,” Yolanda shrugged as she rubs some lube on the dildo, making it slippery. “Should I-”

“Just do as you wish kitty, I trust you,” Courtney said. “Don’t hold back, just go in.”

“Okay…” Yolanda answered awkwardly. “So, should I just go in slowly or-”

“It’s up to you. You’re the dom! Remember,” Courtney answered, wriggling her ass a little, inviting the brunette to fuck her senseless.

Yolanda positioned the dildo at Courtney’s ass. Courtney’s pussy was already so wet at this point, it was drooling. But Yolanda knew that that wouldn’t be the main course of today. Courtney’s round, firm and perfect ass will be fucked. Yolanda herself knew that she could be very rough if Courtney wanted to. Courtney probably wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a few days.

“Come one~ Yolanda~ Don’t tease me anymore~” Courtney whined out loud, snapping Yolanda back to her senses.

“Alright Court, brace yourself” Yolanda said as she pressed the dildo’s head against Courtney’s asshole, slowly pushing in. “Here we go.”

Courtney gasped as the huge dildo slowly filled her butthole, stretching it wide as the strap-on dildo slowly disappear into her asshole. “Mmm~ Ah!” Courtney cried out, seemingly in pain. Yolanda immediately stopped pushing upon hearing Courtney’s cries, concerned for her girlfriend, who was now gasping and moaning.

“Are yo-”

“I’m fine! Just… Ah! Overwhelmed! Continue on… give me more… Ah fuck~ Feels so… good~” Courtney answered moaningly as she felt the strap-on dildo that was buried halfway deep into her asshole. Courtney squirmed as she felt her muscles contract against the dildo. Yolanda sighed worryingly and slowly push more of the length into Courtney, who was now grabbing onto the bed sheet, clutching it as the dildo slowly entered her asshole completely.

“Oh god… fucking yes~ Ah! Fuck me, Yolanda~ Fuck me! Kitty!” Courtney moaned out loud as she felt the dildo completely filling her anus. “Fuckkk~ So good!”

Yolanda would probably be lying if she said that Courtney’s moans and screams of pleasure didn’t turn her on, and somehow, it was turning her on a lot this time. Perhaps it was because the view of Courtney’s perfect ass being stuffed was a sight that turned her on more than she thought it would. Perhaps it was because Yolanda was doing something, she previously thought was taboo. “Well, then again, what I’ve been doing with Courtney so far is considered taboo by my family anyway,” Yolanda thought to herself.

“Yolanda~ Fuck me~ Please~ Screw my asshole~ Fuck me until I break! Destroy my asshole!” Courtney suddenly shouted, bringing Yolanda back once more. “Fuck me! Like I’m your anal whore! Butt Bitch!” Courtney was obviously overwhelmed by the pleasure she felt from her perfect asshole being stuffed.

Courtney requests and noises were more than enough to jumpstart the kinky beast inside of Yolanda. Yolanda began to thrust in and out of Courtney’s butt. “Mmm~ yes~ Fuck~ Yes! Harder! Rougher! Just destroy meee~” Courtney moaned out loud and shouted from the overwhelming pleasure she felt.

Yolanda soon began to thrust in and out faster, her hip pounding against the blondie’s butt roughly as she did. Giving what Courtney wanted so badly. Courtney screams and moans were so loud that someone outside could probably hear them at this point. Courtney could already feel herself closing to her first orgasm not even long after Yolanda began fucking her roughly.

“I- I’m fucking cumming~ Ah!” Courtney shouted as she squirted, wetting her thighs and eventually the bed.

Yolanda was surprised at how quick Courtney orgasmed from being anal fucked. Yolanda suddenly felt an urge to go even more rougher on the blondie. Perhaps it was because off how sexy this entire scenario was, or it was Courtney’s loud and sexy moans edging her to go down rougher, further. Yolanda grabbed a handful of Courtney’s bushy hair and began tugging on it as she fucked the blondie’s ass, spanking her ass red as she did.

“Damn it! You love being fucked in the ass so fucking, much don’t you?” Yolanda asked loudly as she fucked Courtney’s roughly, making her moans grow louder than before.

“Ah~ Ah~ Yes! I love it~ I love to be fucked in the ass! Ah! Yes! HARDER! ROUGHER FUCK YES! DESTROY MY ASSSS!” Courtney screamed as she was overwhelmed once more by another orgasm that made her squirt her juices again.

Yolanda was taken by surprise from how quick it has taken Courtney to orgasm again. “Damn, she is really loving this…” Yolanda thought to herself as she her hands moved to hold Courtney’s hip, attempting to thrust even deeper than before.

Sounds of flesh hitting, moaning, shouts of pleasure and spanking filled the room as Yolanda screwed Courtney’s tight asshole. Courtney felt as she was being fucked into oblivion as Yolanda pounded against her. The sensation of the huge dildo fucking her asshole was driving her over the edge in a pleasurable way. Courtney felt as if the black strap-on dildo that Yolanda was fucking her asshole with was milking out every last pussy juice out of her body as she squirted and squirted again from the pleasure of being fucked in the asshole by the brunette.

“Ah~ Ah~ Fuckkkk~ Fuckkk~ AHHH~” Courtney screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed once more, squirting even more than the last time, making Yolanda even more surprised as she thought that it was impossible for her to squirt anymore.

“Look at you… a fucking slut for anal!” Yolanda said loudly as she repeatedly spanked Courtney’s ass. “How many times have you cummed from being fuck in your asshole huh?”

Yolanda herself was also cumming from fucking Courtney as the strap-on dildo was also pounding against her pussy, giving her pleasure as well as she screwed Courtney’s ass. The mental stimulation of seeing and hearing Courtney is such a sexy mess was adding more as well. Of course, Yolanda wasn’t screaming and squirting like the blondie she was fucking right now, who was in a total mess.

“Ah~ Too many times~ Fuck~ Lost track! Ahh~ YES!! FUCKK~” Courtney moans were basically drowning the spanking sound at this point.

“FUCKKK! CUMMING AH~ Yes!” Courtney screamed from the continuous pleasure of the huge black strap-on fucking her roughly.

“Mmmm~ Ah!” Yolanda moaned out as she felt herself cum again.

“You’re such a slut!” Yolanda grunted loudly as she continues to thrust in and out of Courtney’s asshole. “Such an anal whore!”

“YOUR SLUT~ Ah~ FUCK~ YES! I’M YOURS! YOUR ANAL WHORE!” Courtney screamed from pleasure as she squirted for what seems like an umpteenth time while Yolanda felt herself cum again. Courtney’s hands and leg finally gave way and the two girl fell back on the bed, panting heavily from the intense lovemaking session they just had. The black dildo was still buried deep inside Courtney’s asshole.

“Fuckkk~ so good~ Ah~” Courtney moaned as she tried to move and felt the black dildo still buried deep inside of her.

“Oh, I forgot to pull it out, sorry,” Yolanda realized as she got up, quite exhausted. She backed away from Courtney, whose leg was drenched with her pussy juices that she squirted so much. Yolanda pulled out the strap-on dildo, revealing Courtney’s gaping asshole. Yolanda could see the insides of her asshole. Immediately, she felt an urge to go down on her again.

“Ah~ Fuck~ I feel so empty now…” Courtney groaned as she felt a sudden emptiness in her butt. “Oh~ That was so- Mmm! Yolanda?” Courtney asked as she felt something enter her asshole, moving around. It was Yolanda, licking and tonguefucking her gaping asshole while Yolanda fingered Courtney’s pussy roughly.

“Oh~ Fuck~ Yes~ You’re going to make me cummm~ Agaain~ Ahh~ Fuckkk~ FUCKK!” Courtney moaned loudly as she squirted another load of her juices right on Yolanda’s already wet face, pressing and shaking her booty right on Yolanda’s face as she did, muffling any sounds Yolanda made.

Courtney was truly worn out from being fucked and toyed anally and laid on her stomach, breathing heavily as Yolanda laid besides her, still wearing the strap-on.

“Fuckk~ You’re so good~” Courtney moaned tiredly. “We should do this more often~ Ah~”

“Yeah I agree,” Yolanda chuckles as she turns to face Courtney, whose face was red. “I didn’t hurt you though… did I?” asked Yolanda in concerned.

“Probably won’t be able to walk straight for a while, but I’m fine,” Courtney answered.

“How did it feel?” Yolanda asked curiously, seeing Courtney enjoy it so much made her wonder if she could try it.

“You never done it with Henry?” asked Courtney.

“We… never got the chance to go all the way so… yeah, not really sure how it feels,” Yolanda said sheepishly.

“Maybe I can fuck you anal, if you want that,” Courtney suggested.

“Not with this of course… Not yet anyway… I want to start off with something smaller,” Yolanda answered.

“Hmm… You can use the buttplugs. I brought a pair of each anyway,” Courtney offered smiling.

“Seriously though,” Yolanda said as she got up and dragged the bag of sex toys over. “Artemis agreed to let you use her father’s debit card to buy all these?” asked Yolanda puzzled. “For free?”

“Well… of course not, I’ll have to pay her back,” Courtney said. “What is the time anyway?” asked Courtney as she got up. “Ah~ Yeah feeling it,” Courtney groaned as she felt a little sore, but somehow, she liked that feeling of soreness.

“Well, it is about 8,” Yolanda said.

“Good gracious, have we been fucking since 7?” Courtney said surprisingly.

“I think so,” Yolanda chuckled as she looked at the black strap-on she still wore. “Well, we still have a night and two days ahead of us, what do you want to do tonight?” asked Yolanda just as Courtney’s phone began to ring.

Yolanda picked the phone up. “Oh, it is Artemis,” Yolanda said casually.

“Oh crap, Artemis is probably waiting for me outside,” said Courtney as she moved down the bed. “Fuck…Ah!” Courtney groaned from the soreness.

“You just stay in bed, Court,” Yolanda said. “I’ll get the door.” Yolanda moved down the bed to wear her clothes.

“Thanks, kitty,’ Courtney said smilingly.

Yolanda made her way downstairs and toward the door. She opened the door, revealing Artemis, who was standing at the door, her arms crossed. “Finally, I was wondering when you two would be done,” Artemis said. “I could hear you from outside. Doing anal huh?”

‘Artemis, what are you doing here by the way,” Yolanda said, ignoring Artemis rants about them being noisy.

“Courtney didn’t tell you? She asked me to bring a bit of drinks from my dad’s liquor cabinet,” Artemis said casually gesturing to the two plastic bags filled with bottles of liquor at her feet.

“Wh- C- She did what!?” Yolanda asked surprisingly.

“Oh, she didn’t tell you huh?” Artemis said smirkingly. “Well then, cheers,” Artemis said before turning around and walking away towards a car, Rick’s car. Yolanda could see Rick and Beth in the car, snickering.

“Oh, by the way! Tell Court that she still owes me for the toys!” Artemis called out before turning back.

Yolanda sighed, smiling. “That girl does like to surprise me.” Yolanda knew that she was in for a crazy weekend.


	4. Drunk and Wet (Courtney Whitmore and Yolanda Montez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Yolanda decides to try a drinking game, little did they know that it would end up wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Acethegreat again for the story idea and suggestions.

Yolanda wasn’t sure what to make of the bags of liquor she was carrying upstairs after she locked the doors. On one hand, she was excited for the night, but on the other hand, she was a little worried that things might really go out of hand.

“Did Artemis bring the goods?” asked Courtney as Yolanda entered the room. Courtney was sitting on her study chair, seemingly arranging the stuff on her table.

“Yeah, Court, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this,” Yolanda said as she walked into the room, carrying two huge bags of liquor Artemis sent.

“I wanted to surprise you kitty,” Courtney answered, smiling as innocent as ever. “Where is the fun in just telling you stuff?”

“Fuck… we’re really going in hard this time,” Yolanda muttered as she looked at the liquor now set on the table in Courtney’s room. “By the way, Artemis wanted me to remind you that you still owe her money.”

“I told her I will pay by the end of next week,” Courtney shrugged.

“How?” Yolanda raised her eyebrow sceptically. “Do you need me to-”

“I have my ways, kitty,” Yolanda could swear that Courtney just winked at her. “But now… let’s continue on, the night is still young kitty,” Courtney said smilingly.

“You’re seriously feisty for action today,” Yolanda chuckled. “Isn’t your ass hurting?”

“It’s fine really. Just a little sore,” Courtney shrugged. “Okay, it’s sore, but I’m fine,” Courtney admitted sheepishly after seeing that unamused look on her girlfriend’s face. “Come on, lighten up, kitty. We are going to have so much fun tonight,” Courtney said brightly.

“Fun how?” Yolanda asked, but looking at the liquor that their friend just sent over, Yolanda knew all too well what Courtney had planned.

“Drinking of course,” Courtney said. “Wasn’t that obvious enough?” Courtney head cocked in the direction of the bottles of liquor on the table.

“What are we just going to drink like that?” asked Yolanda, obviously having not much knowledge of this.

“Of course not. Where is the fun in that? Haven’t you heard this drinking game called Never have I ever?” asked Courtney as she walked towards Yolanda and looked into the bags of liquor and took two shots glasses from it.

“Heard of it. Never played it before,” Yolanda said.

“What?” Not even as a kid?” Courtney asked surprised, looking at the brunette.

“Kids can drink!?” Yolanda asked even more surprised now.

“There is a version of the game that doesn’t involve drinking, but that’s no fun,” Courtney rambled.

“So how do we play this game?” asked Yolanda curiously as Courtney sat down on the chair.

“Okay, each of us get a bottle of liquor and a shot glass. And then we get to ask each other stuff like… umm… for example, Never Have I Ever suck a dick before, if you have done it before, which I know you have,” Courtney smirked. “You have to take a shot.”

“Umm… from what I hear here is drinking in turns,” Yolanda said plainly.

“Well, that is if you know me well enough to get me to finish my bottle of liquor,” Courtney chuckled. “Whoever finishes their drink first loses,” Courtney explained after seeing the look of confusion on the brunette’s face.

“Oh, okay, I think I got it now,” Yolanda said, her eyes looking at the bottle of liquor that she thought was already quite big. “By the way, what happens to the loser?” asked Yolanda.

“You want to have a punishment for the loser?” Courtney asked.

“Well… If you want to but…”

“What if the loser will do anything the winner wants for a day?” asked Courtney smirkingly.

“Why do I feel like I’m going to lose, and you have some things planned for me,” Yolanda asked smiling sceptically.

“Do I look like the kind of person that will do that?” Courtney smiled.

“Yes,” Yolanda answered sarcastically. “So, where are we doing this?” Yolanda asked curiously.

“Where else? In my room of course,” Courtney said as she lifted two bottles of liquor and set them on the table beside the shot glasses. “Alright then, the rest can probably be for another occasion,” Courtney said. “Aren’t you a little overdressed?” asked Courtney teasingly.

“Hmm? Yeah, I reckon so,” Yolanda agreed. Yolanda then stripped off her clothes and set them aside as Courtney placed the two bottles of liquor and shots glasses on the floor.

“So, you done this before?” Yolanda asked as she sat down.

“Drinking liquor? Yeah-” Courtney answered casually.

“Never have I ever drunk liquor before,” Yolanda quickly interrupted, wearing that grin Courtney knew too well.

“Yolanda,” Courtney groaned as she chuckled. “You don’t ask people what they have done before saying Never have I ever during the game.”

“Well, the game just started after I said never have I ever, didn’t it?” asked Yolanda cheekily.

“Oh, is that how it is?” Courtney asked. “Alright then,” Courtney said as she poured liquor into the shot glass before drinking it in one go.

“But seriously though. When?” asked Yolanda curiously.

“Not too long ago, took a bit from Pat’s liquor cupboard,” Courtney said.

“Then, why did you even asked Artemis to bring all these liquors?” asked Yolanda, not understanding.

“Well, it would be damn obvious if I took two whole bottles of liquor from the cabinet, right?” Courtney snapped. “Plus, I will probably get screwed by mom too if she finds out.”

“Okay, fair enough. Your turn,” Yolanda said as she leaned against the bed post carefreely.

“Never have I ever dated a guy,” Courtney said, smiling mischievously at Yolanda.

“You bitch,” Yolanda chuckled as she poured her own into the shot glass. Yolanda lifted it up and looked at it for a short while before gulping it down her throat. “I don’t suppose I need to tell you how terrible hat entire ordeal was?”

“No, not at all. You’re with me now anyway,” Courtney answered brightly. “Shoot away,” Courtney challenged.

“Never have I ever peeked on someone naked,” Yolanda said casually.

“Oh, yeah… don’t be surprised. I did sneak a peak of mom’s body,” Courtney said cheekily as she pours another shot and gulped it down. “Never have I ever destroyed a toaster,” Courtney said.

“Come on, you know I’ve done these things,” Yolanda whined playfully before taking a shot. Yolanda felt her chest getting warm as she drunk.

“That is the whole point, getting your opponent to drink,” Courtney snapped back loudly. Yolanda was pretty sure that the alcohol was getting to the blondie already.

“Alright then, Never have I ever destroyed a car,” Yolanda said. “Now you’re getting it,” Courtney chuckled as she tipped the drink into her mouth.

“Never have I ever sent my nudes to someone,” Courtney said.

“Umm… Court. You sent your nudes to me before, you remember right?” Yolanda asked, lifting her eyebrow sceptically.

“Oh yeah… I did,” Courtney said smiling. Yolanda thought that it was impossible for Courtney to look so innocent in a scenario like this. “Silly me,” Courtney chuckled before tipping another shot down her mouth as Yolanda drunk too.

“Shoot away kitty,” Courtney said, her voice getting tipsy.

‘Never have I ever been fucked in the ass,” Yolanda said.

“That literally just happened not even an hour ago,” Courtney said loudly as Yolanda chuckled. Yolanda watched Courtney downed another shot.

“Why don’t we ask questions that we don’t know about each other, it will be more interesting,” Yolanda suggested. “That way, we might be better to learn more about each other.”

“Alright… alright then, never I have ever… uh… stalked someone’s social media,” Courtney said.

“I did that before,” Yolanda admitted as she poured another glass and downed it quickly, feeling her face getting a little warm.

“Oh, whose?” asked Courtney curiously.

“Henry’s,” Yolanda said. “I would probably stalk yours, but you don’t really post anything on it.”

“Alright, your turn,” Courtney said.

“Never have I ever gone commando,” Yolanda said to her surprise, Courtney took another shot. “You did?”

“Almost all the time when I’m at home, sometimes in school as well, whenever I feel it,” Courtney said as she placed the glass on the floor, chuckling at Yolanda whose jaw dropped in surprise. “You should try it too. It is quite exciting as well as beneficial. At least based on what I read off the net.”

“I will think about it,” said Yolanda.

“Alright then, never have I ever tried BDSM,” Courtney said. She was pretty sure that Yolanda had done that before with Henry. She was surprised when Yolanda didn’t move. “No?”

“Nope, never tried that out with Henry. What even made you think that I have?” asked Yolanda lifting her eyebrow.

“Well, just the way you’re so… commanding in bed sometimes is just giving me dom vibes you know?” Courtney explained.

“Ah… nah, never tried that before, maybe in the future, we can experiment a bit?” Yolanda suggested.

“Certainly, on the list,” Courtney chuckled.

“Well, since you’re going dirty with the question… Never have I ever been walked on by someone while masturbating,” Yolanda said.

“Oh… yeah, definitely had, in fact it was you who walked in on me masturbating and moaning your name,” Courtney snapped sarcastically. “What happened to asking about stuff that we don’t know about each other?”

“Oopsie, I forgot,” Yolanda chuckled unconvincingly.

“Yeah, right,” Courtney said cynically as she downed another shot. “Never have I ever faked an orgasm.”

Yolanda chuckled as she downed another shot. She was feeling a little tipsy now. “Yeah, not with you though, don’t worry,” Yolanda assured after noticing Courtney looking surprised.

“Oh… Henry?”

“He tried to eat me out, and all he did was lick at the completely wrong spot. I had to fake one to get him to stop,” Yolanda said. “That and a couple of other times as well.”

“And you never faked any with me?” Courtney asked curiously.

“Never,” Yolanda confirmed.

“That’s good to know,” Courtney smiled. “Well, your turn.”

“Hmm… let me think. Never have I ever tasted my own piss,” Yolanda said.

“Oh… never did. But it is a kinky idea,” Courtney chuckles.

“It is?” asked Yolanda.

“I watched some porn of girls pissing on each other, quite hot and kinky,” Courtney said.

“Well, that’s weird, but as long you like it, it’s fine,” Yolanda shrugged.

“Never have I ever masturbated in a public toilet,” Yolanda said randomly

“Haha… that was so random… but I will admit it,” Courtney laughed as she poured out another shot before taking it. “I ever masturbated in many public toilets.”

“Wait really?” Yolanda said surprised.

“Yeah, the school toilet, mall toilet, airplane toilet you name it,” Courtney rambled. Yolanda could see that the blondie’s face was already a little red.

“Gee… you are a horny one,” Yolanda chuckled. “Your turn.”

Courtney and Yolanda both continued with the game, almost taking equal number of shots as they did. Courtney was beginning to act a little wild as she began to speak louder and a little more wildly as she poured liquor into her shot glass, spilling a little on herself as she tipped the drink down her throat.

“Oh my god is she drunk already?” Yolanda wondered. Yolanda wasn’t that drunk yet. But she felt very tipsy at this point.

“Mmm~ Yolandaa~ Enjoying yourself?” Courtney asked slurring.

“Yeah, she is drunk,” Yolanda thought to herself. “Yeah, I’m fine do you still want to continue or-”

“Continue with what? Let’s just continue drinking!” Courtney answered loudly as she picked the bottle of liquor and stood up. “Whooo~ Ho!” Courtney walked swingingly towards Yolanda, who was still leaning against Courtney’s bed post and got onto the bed, sitting above Yolanda as she drunk directly from the liquor.

“Come on~ Yolanda~ Drink up!” Courtney urged as she tipped the bottle of liquor, slopping quite a bit down her body, some landing on Yolanda.

Yolanda just chuckled at the intoxicated mess Courtney was in as she joined in drinking from the liquor bottle in her hand. “If Courtney was going to let loose and go nuts tonight, might as well go nuts with her,” Yolanda thought to herself as she drank the liquor.

“Mmm~ I’m thristyyy~ kittyyy~” Courtney said teasingly before she drank another good quarter of what’s left in her bottle.

“You’re literally drinking, Court,” Yolanda snapped back at the very drunk blondie.

“No~ I’m thirsty for you~” Courtney groaned aloud. “I want your piss~” Courtney moaned.

“What?” Yolanda muttered in surprise. “Okay, Court… I think you’re really drunk,” Yolanda said as she tried to get up. She could feel her head spinning as she did.

“No, I’m not!” Courtney pouted as she wrapped her legs around Yolanda’s neck, restraining her from moving, forcing her to sit down, pressing her head against the bed post.

“Court~ Let me go,” Yolanda requested in a dangerous sweet tone, beginning the slur.

“No~ I want you to play with me~” Courtney whined like a little innocent child.

“Court, let me go!” Yolanda said more furiously now as she tried to free herself from Courtney grasp on her.

“No~ Play with me!” Courtney answered.

“Urghh~” Yolanda groaned as she downed more liquor without thinking.

“Play with me~ Mmm~” Courtney pleaded playfully. “Or else I’m going to pee on you~”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Yolanda chuckled dryly.

“Oh yes I dare~” Courtney answered loudly.

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would! Let me prove it!” Courtney said firmly.

“Nah, you wouldn’t… What the fuck!?” Yolanda shouted in surprise as she felt something warm trickle down her hair and face. “No… this girl didn’t just…” Yolanda stuck out her tongue and tasted the fluids that just flowed down on her. “This is piss… she didn’t…”

“Ha! Told you I would,” Courtney said triumphantly as she slopped more liquor, pouring a little on Yolanda playfully. “Hmm~ Let me wash you a little~ kitty, you need a bath~”

“Court… you better stop!” Yolanda growled slurring her speech.

“Hmm~ Stay still kitty~ You’re still dirty~” Courtney cooed as she continues to pee on Yolanda.

“Why you…” Yolanda turned around, just as the stream of pee hits her face and mouth. “Little bitch!” Yolanda grunted as she slapped Courtney’s pussy hard while the blondie continued to piss on her, drenching her wet at this point. “Pissing like a little slut you are huh?” Yolanda asked loudly, ignoring the fact that Courtney was literally wetting the bed, the floor and herself.

“Aw~ Don’t be angry~ I’m sorry~ I won’t do this anymore~” Courtney apologized in such a whiny and playful tone, that Yolanda was pretty sure she wasn’t sorry at all.

Then, just as Yolanda was about to pick up her bottle of liquor, another stream of piss hits her mouth. “Or perhaps I will~” Courtney chuckled as she downed more liquor.

“Oh… You asked for this bitch,” Yolanda growled angrily as she slammed the bottle down and stood up, pushing Courtney backward roughly, making the blondie spill some of her drink.

“Uh oh, looks like my kitty is angry~” Courtney said in a singsong tone. “Don’t be please… I said I’m sorryyy~” Courtney lifted the bottle of liquor to her mouth before downing the rest of the drink.

“Nope, naughty sluts like you needs to be punished,” Yolanda said loudly as she slaps Courtney’s pussy hardly, making the blondie moan from the sudden impact on her wet pussy. “You’re so turned on by this aren’t you?” Yolanda asked chuckling.

“Ah~ Yes~ Play with me~” Courtney moaned as she dropped the empty bottle and spread her legs, revealing her wet pussy.

“Play with you? More like punish you~” Yolanda said teasingly before she began spanking Courtney’s wet pussy roughly. “How do you like that!?” Yolanda asked gruntingly as she hit Courtney’s pussy.

“Ah~ MMm~ Kityy~ AH!” Courtney moaned as she released another stream of piss, landing some on Yolanda’s hands and legs.

Yolanda lifted her hand to her mouth and licked it, tasting Courtney’s piss. “Hmm… taste better than I thought it would taste…” Yolanda said before landing another hard spank on Courtney’s already reddened pussy, which was still releasing piss, wetting the bed.

“Mmm~ need to clog this leak,” Yolanda teased as she looks around the messy room dazingly. Then, her eyes set onto the bag of sex toys that were still on the table besides the bed.

“Hey~ don’t leave mmmee~ I’m sorrryy~” Courtney called after Yolanda as she moved away from Courtney towards the bag of sex toys. Yolanda picked up the bag and tossed them onto the bed beside Courtney.

“Please~ Play with me please~ Oh, pretty please~” Courtney begged, looking pitifully innocent.

“Oh, you and I are going to have so much fun tonight,” Yolanda growled smirking as she pulled out a large dildo before moving towards Courtney. “Turn around! On your knees and hands!” Yolanda said commanding, clearly under the influence of the alcohol in her.

“Gee~ It wouldn’t hurt to say please I mean…” Courtney rambled as she did what Yolanda says. “AH!” Courtney cried out as she felt something forcibly entered her asshole. “Fuckkk~” Courtney moaned as Yolanda pushed the dildo deep into her asshole that was just fucked not even a day before. Courtney felt the dildo fill her inside once more, as her anal muscles contracted giving her pleasure and making her moan from it.

“Such an anal bitch…” Yolanda chuckled maniacally as she spanks Courtney’s butt multiple time, making the blondie moan in pain.

“Ahh~ Fuckkk~ Kiityyyy!” Courtney moaned as she released another stream of fluids onto the bed.

“Gee~ Court, at this point, you’re probably going to flood your room with your piss~” Yolanda slurred as she continues to spank Courtney’s ass mercilessly. “Such a FUCKING SLUT!” Yolanda barked as she spanked Courtney’s with all her might.

“Ahh~ Fuckk~ Y~ AHH!” Courtney moaned out loud as she fell forward, laying flat on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Huh… hope you learned your lesson,” Yolanda scoffed as she moved towards the edge of the bed to pick up her bottle of liquor on the floor, continuing to drink from it as she moved back towards the intoxicated blondie who was still lying on the bed. The dildo was still buried deep into her abused asshole. Yolanda soon noticed the small stream of piss still leaking from the drunken blondie.

“Really? Can’t control your bladder huh?” Yolanda slurred as she observed Courtney’s leaking pussy. “Or you just love to piss around? Being the slut, you are.”

“Mmmm~” Courtney moaned in response, enjoying the sensation of the dildo being buried deep in her ass.

“Such a slut~” Yolanda scoffed before continuing to down the bottle of liquor.

“Ah~ Don’t be angry~ Kityy~ I’m sorry~” Courtney moaned playfully.

“Shut it,” Yolanda scoffed, spanking Courtney’s ass which was already red from the previous spanking.

“Ah! Fuckkk~ Pleaseee~ I’m sorry!” Courtney moaned from the rough spankings that Yolanda was giving her. “I’ll do anything you want!”

“Really?” Yolanda slurred. “Anything I want huh?”

“Yess~ Kittyyy~” Courtney answered.

“Oh, you’re in for a long night, turn around,” Yolanda said, chuckling as she stood up on the bed while Courtney turned around obediently before the brunette positioned herself above Courtney’s face, squatting. “You know what to do slut,” Yolanda commanded as she spanked Courtney’s pussy.

“Mmmmfff!” Courtney moaned as she buried her face into licking and pleasuring Yolanda’s pussy while the brunette drank.

“Fuckk~ yess~” Yolanda moaned as she rode Courtney’s face.

“Mmm~Mmmmff!” Courtney moaned as Yolanda began to ride her.

“Fuckkk~ Yes~ Ahh~ So good~ Lick me like the thirsty slut you are~” Yolanda moaned.

‘Mmmmfff~ Mmmff~” Courtney moaned in response.

“Fuck, even sitting on you can keep you quiet huh?” Yolanda scoffed. “How about drowning you?” Yolanda asked as she released a stream of piss on Courtney’s face.

Courtney was taken by surprise as she felt a stream of piss water down on her face, her tongue and even into her mouth. “Mmmm~ MMmfff!” Courtney moaned. Courtney’s face and hair were now drenched with piss, as well as her bed.

“Drink it like the dirty piss slut you are!” Yolanda said loudly as she slopped liquor down her front. “Oh, fuck! Yess~”

Courtney continues to pleasure and tonguefuck Yolanda’s pussy wildly despite the stream of piss hitting her. In fact, Courtney felt addicted to the taste of Yolanda’s piss, lapping at Yolanda’s pussy desperately for more.

“Mmm~ Fucking hot~” Yolanda groaned as she rubbed Courtney’s ass with her ass, smearing the blondie’s face.

“Mmm~ seems like my kittyy~ wants pleasure somewhere else~” Courtney said playfully as she grabs hold of Yolanda’s hip and pushed herself up. Courtney began to lap at Yolanda’s asshole.

“What the- Hey that’s Ah~” Yolanda was overtaken by the sensation of Courtney going down on her asshole. “Dirty slut~” Yolanda growled.

“Mmmmm~ Mmmm~” Courtney moaned against Yolanda’s asshole as she tonguefucked her asshole.

“Ohhh~ Fuckk~ Oh fuckk~” Yolanda moaned as she felt her orgasm getting closer.

“Mmmm~”

“FUCK!” Yolanda shouted as she came, squirting juices on Courtney’s face. Yolanda rode Courtney’s face as she came, smearing her fluids all over the blondie.

“Mmmm!” Courtney moaned against Yolanda’s ass.

“Fuck~ That was so good,” Yolanda breathed as she set her bottle of liquor aside and moved towards Courtney’s wet pussy and rubbed it, making the blondie moan. “Aww~ So wet, and desperate for fucking,” Yolanda cooed as she licked it playfully. Yolanda then bent down completely and began lapping and tonguefucking Courtney’s pussy. Yolanda could still taste Courtney’s piss fresh from it was she pleasured Courtney.

“Ahh~ Mmmm~ Fuckkk~ Kiittyy~” Courtney moaned and strained as Yolanda eat her pussy out.

“Mmm~ Taste like the slutty girl you are~” Yolanda chuckled as her hands moved to take the dildo that was still in her asshole.

“Ahh~ Fuckk~ Yolandaa~” Courtney moaned as she felt the dildo move in her asshole.

“Mmm~ take this like the fucking anal bitch you are!” Yolanda said as she began fucking Courtney’s ass with the dildo as she tonguefucked Courtney’s pussy.

“Ahh~ Mmm~ Kittyyy~ Oh Fuck~ Yes~ YES! MMM~” Courtney shouted in pleasure as she released another stream of piss, hitting Yolanda’s tongue and face.

“Ooh!” Yolanda exclaimed as she lifted her face up while continuing to fuck Courtney with the dildo. “Let me return the favour,” Yolanda said as she pissed on Courtney again, this time hitting her face and her upper body.

“Ahhh~ Tasty~” Courtney moaned as she opened her mouth and drank some of the piss. “FuckkK~ I’m gonna cum~ I’m gonna cum~” Courtney cried out.

“CUM THEN! LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE!” Yolanda bellowed as she continued to thrust the dildo in and out of Courtney’s ass.

“AhHH~FUCK! KITYYY~” Courtney shouted as she squirted, wetting Yolanda’s face in the process.

Yolanda chuckled as Courtney orgasmed. Yolanda then forcibly pulled the dildo out of Courtney’s asshole, making Courtney moaned from the sudden emptiness inside of her. “This should keep you quiet,” Yolanda said as she turned around, holding the dildo in her hand and forcibly thrusted the dildo into Courtney’s mouth, gagging her. Courtney could taste her ass from the dildo in her mouth. Yolanda just laughed as she mercilessly pushed the dildo into Courtney’s mouth, making her gag from it for a few seconds before pulling out.

“How did you like it huh? Tasty?” Yolanda asked dangerously sweetly as she looked at Courtney.

“Ohh~ Yes~ Do it more~ Fuck me!” Courtney moaned.

“As my princess wishes,” Yolanda smiled as she grabbed the familiar black strap-on dildo and wore it in front of Courtney. Courtney watched intoxicatedly as the black dildo swung in front of her.

“Come on~ You watched porn before~” Yolanda ushered as she slapped Courtney’s face lightly with the black strap-on that was fucked her ass. Courtney then playfully stuck a tongue out, licking the strap-on before taking it in her mouth. “Now that is a good girl~” Yolanda praised as she began to thrust backward and forwards, fucking the cute blondie’s face roughly. Courtney was making gagging sounds as Yolanda fucked her face.

“Ah!” Courtney exclaimed as Yolanda pulled out, grasping for air.

“You love being used and screwed so much, don’t you slut?” asked Yolanda as she slapped Courtney’s face with the strap-on, smearing Courtney’s own saliva on her face.

“Oh yesss~ I love it so much~” Courtney chuckles intoxicatedly as Yolanda moved backwards before flipping her over forcibly. “Ah! Kittyyy~” Courtney was taken by surprise when Yolanda flipped her over.

“Welll~ How about this~” Yolanda asked chuckling. “I fuck both of your holes until you pass out.”

“Oh~ Yes please~ Please kitty~” Courtney begged sweetly and innocently. “Fuck me~”

“As my princess wishes,” Yolanda said as she picked Courtney’s-soaked panties from the bed. “Now, this should keep you quiet,” Yolanda said as she stuffed the panties into Courtney’s mouth before kissing her briefly.

“Mmmff~” Courtney moaned impatiently through the makeshift gag as Yolanda grabbed the lube and lubed the strap-on.

“Now, time to fuck you senseless~” Yolanda slurred as she pushed both the strap-on dildo into Courtney’s ass and the dildo in her hand into Courtney’s pussy.

THE NEXT DAY

Yolanda opened her eyes dazingly, she could feel her head hurts. She looked at Courtney, sleeping blissfully besides her. “Oh my god… what the… is it morning already?” Yolanda wondered as she noticed the sunlight shining through the curtains. “Argh…” Yolanda groaned as she pushed Courtney’s body aside softly and sat up.

As Yolanda tried to get up, she noticed a weird feeling in her asshole, Yolanda touched her asshole, realizing that there was a buttplug in her asshole. “What the… when did,” Yolanda muttered as she got up. Yolanda then pulled the butt plug from her asshole and set it aside. Yolanda also realized that she was wearing the black strap-on used to fuck Courtney’s ass.

Then, a stench of smell drift upon Yolanda’s nose.” Why the hell this place smells like… alcohol and… piss?” Yolanda thought to herself as she looked around the room. A bottle of almost empty liquor was laid on the side of the bed while there were patches of wet stain on the bed. Yolanda then sniffed her hair. “What the… why does it… what did we do last night?” Yolanda tried to recall the last thing she remembers.

“The last thing I remember was… we were drinking, Courtney was getting drunk, walked over to me and her… piss on me… and… and…” Yolanda thought. Then she looked at Courtney, who was still asleep, she noticed that there was a dildo near Courtney’s pussy. A bottle of opened lube was laying nearby as well.

Yolanda felt a piercing headache as she moved to wake Courtney up. “Court… Court!” Yolanda hushed. “Court! Wake up!”

“Urgh…Five more minutes~” Courtney muttered in her sleep.

Yolanda smiled as she looked around the room. Then, something caught her eye, there was a red light coming from the table opposite of the bed, hidden behind stuff on the table. “What the…” Yolanda muttered as she got down the bed and towards the light source. Yolanda then pushed the stuff in front of the source aside, then she saw it, it was a GoPro, connected to a wall adapter plug. Yolanda then took it and looked at the screen of the GoPro and realized that the memory card was already full.

“Did she…” Yolanda thought to herself perplexed by the GoPro in her hand as she looked at Courtney’s sleeping figure. Then, she remembers that Courtney was arranging stuff on the table just as she herself walked into the room with the liquor. “Hh… Typical of Court to surprise me…” Yolanda muttered smilingly as she held the GoPro.

Then, a naughty idea struck Yolanda as she looks at Courtney’s naked body sprawled on the bed and the strap-on dildo she was wearing. “Hmm… time to give her a surprise in return,” Yolanda muttered smirkingly as she placed the GoPro down and walked towards Courtney.


	5. Wake Up Call (Yolanda Montez and Courtney Whitmore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night, Yolanda decides to wake Courtney up in a different way.

Yolanda opened her eyes dazingly, she could feel her head hurts. She looked at Courtney, sleeping blissfully besides her. “Oh my god… what the… is it morning already?” Yolanda wondered as she noticed the sunlight shining through the curtains. “Argh…” Yolanda groaned as she pushed Courtney’s body aside softly and sat up.

As Yolanda tried to get up, she noticed a weird feeling in her asshole, Yolanda touched her asshole, realizing that there was a buttplug in her asshole. “What the… when did,” Yolanda muttered as she got up. Yolanda then pulled the butt plug from her asshole and set it aside. Yolanda also realized that she was wearing the black strap-on used to fuck Courtney’s ass.

Then, a stench of smell drift upon Yolanda’s nose.” Why the hell this place smells like… alcohol and… piss?” Yolanda thought to herself as she looked around the room. A bottle of almost empty liquor was laid on the side of the bed while there were patches of wet stain on the bed. Yolanda then sniffed her hair. “What the… why does it… what did we do last night?” Yolanda tried to recall the last thing she remembers.

“The last thing I remember was… we were drinking, Courtney was getting drunk, walked over to me and her… piss on me… and… and…” Yolanda thought. Then she looked at Courtney, who was still asleep, she noticed that there was a dildo near Courtney’s pussy. A bottle of opened lube was laying nearby as well.

Yolanda felt a piercing headache as she moved to wake Courtney up. “Court… Court!” Yolanda hushed. “Court! Wake up!”

“Urgh…Five more minutes~” Courtney muttered in her sleep.

Yolanda smiled as she looked around the room. Then, something caught her eye, there was a red light coming from the table opposite of the bed, hidden behind stuff on the table. “What the…” Yolanda muttered as she got down the bed and towards the light source. Yolanda then pushed the stuff in front of the source aside, then she saw it, it was a GoPro, connected to a wall adapter plug. Yolanda then took it and looked at the screen of the GoPro and realized that the memory card was already full.

“Did she…” Yolanda thought to herself perplexed by the GoPro in her hand as she looked at Courtney’s sleeping figure. Then, she remembers that Courtney was arranging stuff on the table just as she herself walked into the room with the liquor. “Hh… Typical of Court to surprise me…” Yolanda muttered smilingly as she held the GoPro.

Then, a naughty idea struck Yolanda as she looks at Courtney’s naked body sprawled on the bed and the strap-on dildo she was wearing. “Hmm… time to give her a surprise in return,” Yolanda muttered smirkingly as she placed the GoPro down and walked towards Courtney.

Yolanda walks toward the sleeping figure of Courtney Whitmore, sitting on the edge of the bed, the strap-on swinging as she did. Yolanda smirked as she touched Courtney’s thighs, parting them slowly, exposing the blondie’s pussy, but that was not where Yolanda wanted to go this time. Yolanda picked the lube up and poured some onto her palm, lubing the strap-on dildo with her hands, making it slippery enough for what she was about to do next.

After Yolanda finished lubing the black strap-on, Yolanda moved in between Courtney’s spread legs and lifted her up a little. “Hmmph… such a heavy sleeper,” Yolanda muttered as she positioned the strap-on right at the entrance of Courtney’s asshole. “This ought to wake her up.”

Yolanda slowly pushed the strap-on into Courtney’s asshole, slipping inside her slowly. “Mmmppff~” Yolanda could hear Courtney muffled moans as she slowly fucked Courtney ass, thrusting inside her asshole.

“Mmm~” Courtney moaned sleepily.

“Wake up Court~” Yolanda cooed as she laid down cuddling the blondie as she fucked her ass, thrusting her hips against hers.

“Mmmff~” Courtney moaned sleepily in response to the pleasure.

“Come on Court~” Yolanda whispered into Courtney’s ear as her hands moved to toy around with Courtney’s nipples, pinching and pulling them lightly.

“Mmmf~ Ah~” Courtney moans began to grow louder. Courtney then opened her eyes tiredly. “Yolanda? Where are Mmm~” Courtney opened her eyes, expecting to see Yolanda in front of her, then she realized Yolanda was laying behind her, fucking her ass.

“In the morning… Ah! Really?” Courtney chuckled turning around to look at the brunette who was flicking Courtney’s hardened nipples.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Yolanda smiled as she continued to thrust.

“Mmm~ You know I love this~” Courtney moaned as her hands moved to rub her clit as Yolanda began to pick up her pace. Courtney yawned from the tiredness she felt.

“Hmm… You’re quite tired huh?” Yolanda asked in concern.

“Yeah, a bit of headache too, argh,” Courtney groaned as Yolanda continues to fuck her ass, making the blondie moan.

“How much of last night did you actually remember?” Yolanda asked curiously as she fucked Courtney moderately.

“Urgh… I don’t know… Don’t ask me to think… just fuck me~” Courtney groaned. “Don’t talk so much and let us enjoy this~”

“Alright… gee… even when you are sleepy, you are still horny,” Yolanda chuckled as before nibbling Courtney’s earlobe.

“Ah~ Mmm~ Horny for you my kitty,” Courtney answered as she arched her back from the pleasure she was feeling.

Yolanda then moved her hands to pleasure Courtney’s clit as she fucked her asshole. Courtney then clutched the bed sheets as she felt herself close to her climax.

“Mmmm~ Yolanda~” Courtney moaned as she orgasmed, her body squirming from the pleasure. “Ah~ Fuckk~”

Yolanda, knowing that Courtney has cummed, began to slow down her pace before she pulled the strap-on out of her ass, leaving a gaping hole.

“Ahh~ That was… nice,” Courtney said sleepily. “Thanks for the wake-up call.”

“Yeah, welcome but Courtney… Something happened last night and-” Yolanda was interrupted by a farting sound. “Courtney did you-”

“Yes, I did,” Courtney answered plainly.

“That is so gross,” Yolanda groaned jokingly. “Urgh… what did you eat?” Yolanda groaned.

“Ha… You already ate my ass and fucked it raw, and you still think that farting is gross? Some hypocrite you are…” Courtney chuckled tiredly as she sat up. “Wow… we really made a mess, didn’t we?” Courtney looked around her bed and the room. “I wonder what we did?” Courtney asked. “Is that...?”

“Piss yes… The last thing I remember was you pissing on me,” Yolanda said dryly.

“Oops, seems like an accident,” Courtney stuck out her tongue playfully.

“Huh sure…” Yolanda answered. She was pretty sure that wasn’t the case at all.

“I suppose we can always look at the footage,” Yolanda said dryly.

“Footage? Oh, you discovered the GoPro. Courtney asked smiling awkwardly.

“Yes,” Yolanda answered, giving Courtney that unamused look once more.

“Hey, Kitty~ don’t be like that, at least we will know what we did last night,” Courtney assured smilingly as she got down the bed. “Ah~ Still sore,” Courtney moaned as she moved towards the table and unplugged the GoPro from its power source. “I’m still surprise you didn’t notice the lights of this last night,” Courtney said fumbled around with it.

“Whatever, let’s get food first, I’m starving,” Yolanda said.

“Alright then, let’s head down,” Courtney said as she walked towards the door.

“Wait… are we not going to get dressed?” Yolanda asked.

“If you’re worrying someone might see us, relax the curtains are closed remember?” Courtney assured. “Just come down, nobody will see your beautiful and intoxicating body except me,” Courtney said.

“Mmm~ I’m fine with that,” Yolanda chuckles as she move forward to join Courtney, heading downstairs.


	6. Watching (Yolanda Montez and Courtney Whitmore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolanda and Courtney watch the footage from the GoPro.

“Urgh… that was a huge mess,” Yolanda groaned as she rested on the sofa. The two girls were wearing shorts and bra.

Courtney and Yolanda spent the past few hours after eating their breakfast cleaning up the huge mess they made in Courtney’s room from the night before. It was already 3 in the afternoon when they were finally done with all the cleaning.

“Yeah, so much work,” Courtney groaned as she plopped down on the sofa besides Yolanda. “Cleaning the room, the bed, the dining room, Urgh… It was fun though, all of that, I assume we have a fun night when we were drunk.”

“Maybe the next time we want to go crazy, we do it in the shed?” Yolanda suggested sarcastically.

“Nah, this place feels better now,” Courtney shrugged.

“So, what do we do now?” asked Yolanda as she rested her face on Courtney’s lap. “Watch a movie?” Yolanda suggested.

“Hmm… Wait… talking about watching stuff… we haven’t had the time to check the footage from the GoPro,” Courtney realized after noticing the device she placed on the living room table. “Why don’t we watch it now?”

“Well, I mean we can do it some other time,” Yolanda said. “We can do some other stuff, maybe get some snacks before dinner or…”

“Nah, rather do it now,’ Courtney said excitingly as she opened the drawer and took out her family laptop.

“Are you that eager to-” Yolanda asked smilingly as she got up.

“Come on kitty, don’t tell me you aren’t a bit curious of what happened last night, resulting in piss and liquor everywhere,” Courtney said as she started the laptop.

“Actually, I am quite curious,” Yolanda said smiling at her girlfriend. She never could understand how her girl looked so innocent in these situations.

“Well then, let’s get our answers,” Courtney said, holding GoPro excitedly.

Courtney connected the GoPro to her family laptop after she started the laptop as Yolanda brought down the cushion to the floor, sitting on it as she waited for Courtney. “Come on kitty, don’t be so tense,” Courtney assured Yolanda who sat beside her on the cushion. “It’s just watching our own sex session, nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yolanda answered. In her head, she was wondering what actually happened during the night before.

“Alright then… here is the video,” Courtney muttered as she moved the mouse on the table and clicked on the file. “Yolanda, found it,” Courtney informed the brunette.

“Alright then, let’s see how things went last night,” Yolanda said. “Start the video.”

“Or should I say porn,” Courtney chuckled. “What? We are technically watching our own sex tape,” Courtney added smilingly after seeing that look on Yolanda’s face again.

“Hmph… Very funny,” Yolanda chuckled as she turned her head towards the screen.

“Alright… Hmm… Never Have I Ever part… yeah remember this… and that… when did I start to go crazy?” asked Courtney.

“I think it was right after you said never have, I ever played with food before,” Yolanda recalled as she rested her head on Courtney’s shoulder, both of the girls leaning on the sofa behind them as they watched the video.

“Wait… we did that?” asked Courtney.

“Have you actually ever taken that much liquor before?” asked Yolanda.

“Nope,” Courtney answered. “Well last night was a record though, my bottle was empty.”

“As if mine bottle was any different,” Yolanda scoffed jokingly. “So how do we decide who wins?’ asked Yolanda curiously.

“Well, I let you win this time, Yolanda,” Courtney said.

“Me?”

“Yeah, well, I kinda like surprised you with so many things already, I was thinking of giving you a chance to get back at me,” Courtney offered.

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“So, I get to let you do whatever I want for a whole day?” asked Yolanda curiously.

“Yeah, as long as you don’t touch the off-limits-” Courtney added.

“Don’t worry Court. I would never make you do something that you don’t want,” Yolanda assured. “We’re Starcat after all.”

“Yeah, we are,” Courtney smiled.

“But don’t expect me to go easy on you though,” Yolanda warned playfully.

“Well, let’s see, kitty,” Courtney said chuckling. “So, according to you… wait… what was I doing?” asked Courtney curiously as she looks at herself in the video, walking drunkenly, swinging over to Yolanda.

“Oh yeah, this was kinda the last thing I remembered,” Yolanda recalled.

“Continue with what? Let’s just continue drinking!” voice could be heard from the footage. “Whooo~ Ho!”

“Oh my, I was really drunk, wasn’t I?” asked Courtney.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Yolanda chuckled dryly.

“Come on~ Yolanda~ Drink up!”

“Yep, I look like a drunken mess,” Courtney said as she observed herself in the video.

“Yeah, I was tipsy there too, and then…” Yolanda trailed off.

“Mmm~ I’m thristyyy~ kittyyy~”

“You’re literally drinking, Court.”

“Ooh… You sounded quite annoyed there,” Courtney observed as she turned to look at the brunette, whose head was resting on her shoulder.

“Yeah quiet,” Yolanda answered chuckling.

“No~ I’m thirsty for you~ I want your piss~”

“Holy… Did I say that’ Courtney suddenly straighten up in surprise from hearing such words coming out of her?

“Yeah, you did,” Yolanda said.

“Oh my… Guess we really did it then… pissing on each other. That would explain the bed,” Courtney rambled.

“And you walked over, wrapping your legs around my neck,” Yolanda said.

“Court~ Let me go~”

“No~ I want you to play with me~”

“Haha… so childish,’ Yolanda chuckled.

“Court, let me go!”

“No~ Play with me!”

“Urghh~”

“Play with me~ Mmm~ Or else I’m going to pee on you~”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh yes I dare~”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would! Let me prove it!”

“Nah, you wouldn’t… What the fuck!?”

“Oh my god… Haha… I really did piss on you,” Courtney burst out into laughter as she watches the event in the video unfold.

“Told you so… And after that my memories goes blank, a bit of flashes here and there though,” Yolanda said.

“Look at your face, you looked so pissed off,” Courtney laughed as she watched Yolanda’s reaction.

“Haha very funny,” Yolanda said sarcastically.

“And I… oh my god… I really lost it yesterday,” Courtney said as she watched herself pour liquor on Yolanda drenching her.

“Oh, yeah a bit of memories coming back to me now,” Yolanda muttered as she watched.

“Oh wow, you got quite a mood, you usually not this… dominating,” Courtney said as the scene of Yolanda dominating her played before her eyes, biting her lips lightly as she felt that urge in her pussy again. “Kinda hot… Mmm~” Courtney muttered as she slipped her hand inside her shorts.

“Aw~ Don’t be angry~ I’m sorry~ I won’t do this anymore~”

Or perhaps I will~”

“Oh… You asked for this bitch.”

“Uh oh, looks like my kitty is angry~ Don’t be please… I said I’m sorryyy~”

“Nope, naughty sluts like you needs to be punished. You’re so turned on by this aren’t you?”

“Ah~ Yes~ Play with me~”

“Play with you? More like punish you~”

“Ah~ MMm~ Kityy~ AH!”

“Are some kind of piss fountain or what?” Yolanda chuckled. “You really love to piss a lot.”

“Well I don’t hear you complaining, look you were even tasting my piss,” Courtney chuckled as she gestured towards the screen as she rubbed her clit.

“Are you seriously masturbating to our ‘sex tape’?” Yolanda asked, lifting her eyebrow.

“Hey~ don’t leave mmmee~ I’m sorrryy~ Please~ Play with me please~ Oh, pretty please~”

“You can’t deny that all this is pretty hot,” Courtney answered. “I have to say, I was really begging like a child.”

“Oh, you and I are going to have so much fun tonight. Turn around! On your knees and hands!”

“Oh my… such a dom,” Courtney exclaimed as she watched Yolanda dominate her drunken state.

“Oh my… I did that to…” Yolanda mumbled as she watched herself push the dildo forcibly into Courtney’s already abused asshole. “Gosh… did I lube it?”

“Don’t worry so much kitty, just enjoy the show~” Courtney said as she continues to rub her clit as she watched the video.

“Such an anal bitch…”

“Oh, and you spanked me, looks so rough as well,” Courtney added.

“This feels like watching porn,” Yolanda said.

“Hmm… oh, isn’t this so hot?” asked Courtney as she continues to rub herself.

“Hmmph, I would be lying it I said it isn’t,” Yolanda admitted as she watched.

“Ahh~ Fuckkk~ Kiityyyy!” Sounds of Yolanda spanking Courtney surprised to two. “Such a FUCKING SLUT!”

“Oh my… I hope I didn’t go too hard,” Yolanda said in concern. “That was really loud.”

“Nah… My ass is fine so far… a little sore but fine,” Courtney shrugged.

“Ahh~ Fuckk~ Y~ AHH!”

“Oh my, seems that I hit you really hard, or you’re just too drunk,” Yolanda said as she moved her hands towards her pussy. “Urgh… why am I so turned on by this?” Yolanda could feel her pussy getting wet the moment she touched it.

“I know right?” Courtney agreed. “How, for the first time drinking, you took a lot as well.”

“And I left the dildo in your ass, I think, I can’t really tell,” Yolanda said. “The angle of the camera is… oh yeah still there,” observed Yolanda. “And you’re still pissing. You really love doing that don’t you?”

“Well, I did say it was a kinky idea, bound to do it at some point,” Courtney answered, her eyes still on the screen. “Gosh, no wonder the bed reeked, I really pissed a lot.”

“No kidding,” Yolanda agreed.

“Ah! Fuckkk~ Pleaseee~ I’m sorry!”

“Gosh your cries and moans are really sexy,” Yolanda exclaims. “You will do anything I want?”

“Oh my god… I’m such a submissive,” Courtney chuckled as she continued to rub her pussy.

“Oh, I sat on your face,” Yolanda said as she watched herself in the video.

“I have to say, I’m really loving you as a dom,” Courtney said resting her head on Yolanda’s as she watches. “So hot~ I couldn’t even get you to be this dominating usually.”

“I’m learning Court…” Yolanda groaned.

“I know kitty,” Courtney sassed

“Fuck, even sitting on you can keep you quiet huh? How about drowning you?”

“Oh, I guess you got your revenge then,” Courtney observed. “Damn, that most had felt so good, seems like I was enjoying being pissed on.”

“Gosh, so much for me calling you a piss fountain,” Yolanda said as she watched herself piss on Courtney, drenching her wet.

“Drink it like the dirty piss slut you are! Oh, fuck! Yess~”

“Mmm~ I’m loving the dirty talk,” Courtney said. ‘Oh, seems like I even taste your tight hole.”

“Were you… licking my asshole there,” Yolanda asked.

“Looks like it,” Courtney said.

“Well, seems like I enjoyed it,” Yolanda replied.

“Well, I think we really need to try all this again, without being drunk,” Courtney suggested brightly.

“Hmm… you mean… peeing on each other?” asked Yolanda.

“Something like that… in the bathroom of course,” Courtney said. “I don’t want to have to clean the bedsheets again… too much work,” Courtney said, remembering all the work they’ve done to clean the mess not long ago.

“Mmm~ take this like the fucking anal bitch you are!”

“You’re quite an anal bitch huh,” Yolanda chuckled.

“I won’t deny it. I loved being fucked in the anal ever since yesterday,” Courtney chuckled.

“Ahh~ Mmm~ Kittyyy~ Oh Fuck~ Yes~ YES! MMM~”

“Such cute and sexy moans,” Yolanda muttered. “Gosh I’m so turned on now.”

“And I was still pissing… and oh, you pissed on my face again… we really did a lot of pissing on each other last night,” Courtney said.

“Looks so hot though. You were right, feels so kinky watching ourselves doing it,” Yolanda replied.

“CUM THEN! LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE!”

“AhHH~FUCK! KITYYY~”

“Gosh, we were really loud last night,” Yolanda winced from the surprise of their loud voices in the video.

“Damn… it was a miracle the neighbours didn’t come knocking at our door,” Courtney agreed. “Oh and you… you put the dildo that was just in my ass in my mouth?”

“Oh my… I did that?” Yolanda exclaimed surprised.

“How did you like it huh? Tasty?”

“Ohh~ Yes~ Do it more~ Fuck me!”

“Hmm… Your ass does have an… unique taste to it,” Yolanda admitted shyly.

“As my princess wishes.”

“Princess? Hmm… I kinda like that nickname,” Yolanda interrupted.

“The Princess and her Kitty,” Courtney added. “Sounds nice.”

“And… oh my… I took that into my mouth?” Courtney said surprised as she watched Yolanda fucking her facing forcibly. “Ooh~ That do look messy.”

“You love being used and screwed so much, don’t you slut?”

“Oh yesss~ I love it so much~”

“Yeah… I’m pretty sure you do love it,” Yolanda interrupted.

“Well… that’s is me now,” Courtney chuckled.

“Welll~ How about this~ I fuck both of your holes until you pass out.”

“Oh~ Yes please~ Please kitty~ Fuck me~”

“As my princess wishes. Now, this should keep you quiet.”

“Mmmff~”

“Ooh, stuffing my panties into my mouth,” Courtney exclaimed. “I looked so hot and sexy.”

“Now, time to fuck you senseless~”

“Gosh, this is so fucking hot~” Courtney purred as she masturbated while watching Yolanda fuck both of her holes in the video. Then, she felt another hand slipped into her panties, Courtney turned and looked, it was Yolanda’s hand. Yolanda was pleasuring her.

“Mm~ Couldn’t keep your hands to yourself huh?” Courtney said.

“Don’t blame me. You’re such a turn on,” Yolanda answered as she rubbed Courtney’s clit.

“Mmm~” Courtney moaned sexily as her own hand found their way into Yolanda’s panties. The two girls were now masturbating each other as they continued to watch their own sex tape.

“FUCK! FUCK! Mmm~ SO FUCKING GOOD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE I’M YOUR SLUT! YOUR BITCH! LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT!” Courtney cries and moans in the video could be heard as Yolanda fucked both of her holes.

“YEAH~ Scream and moan all you want, SLUT!”

“Oh gosh, we were so noisy… Mmm~” Yolanda said as she watched the video.

“So sexy though,” Courtney added as she continues to rub Yolanda’s clit. “Mmm~ Yes… That’s the spot~”

“Hmm… You’re really turned on by watching yourself get fucked huh?” asked Yolanda huskily as she pleasured Courtney.

“Speak for yourself, you are as wet as well,” Courtney answered as she tapped Yolanda’s pussy lightly.

“Look at us. So wild,” Yolanda hummed as she felt pleasure building.

“Ah! YES Fuck~ GAG ME! MMMFGG!”

“Hmm… you like being gagged huh,” Yolanda said. “I gotta say, that cute face you make while your mouth is stuffed is such a turn on.”

“Fuckk~ Mm~” Courtney moaned as Yolanda’s pleasured her clit. “Looks like we both cummed a lot.”

“I think you definitely cummed a lot,” Yolanda corrected. “Hey look, I’m pulling those toys out of you and…”

Yolanda was interrupted by a farting sound from the video.

“Hehe~ Seems like I’m a bit of gassy tonight~”

“Dirty slut~”

Courtney and Yolanda watched as the brunette in the video went down on the blondie’s ass. They could still hear farting sounds.

“Oh my… I farted on you?” Courtney exclaimed in surprise, shifting a little.

“Mmm~ yes~ eat my slutty ass~” Another fart sound followed.

“Mm~”

“Seems like I enjoyed smelling you,” Yolanda chuckled as she observed. “Your ass do taste quite addictive after all…”

“Really?” Courtney asked.

“Yeah, why not?” asked Yolanda. “Anyway, how long did we do it?”

“Let me check,” Courtney said as she moved to check. “We did it for… another 1 and a half hour.”

“Oh gosh. I can’t take this anymore,” Yolanda groaned as she turned over, facing Courtney and peppered Courtney’s neck with kisses.

“Ah~ Oh look at my kitty~ So hungry,” Courtney teased playfully as Yolanda went down on her. “I thought you wanted to get some food?”

“Nah… food can wait… I want you first,” Yolanda said with a naughty gleam in her eyes.

“Naughty kitty,” Courtney teased before they began making out.


	7. Being a Good Kitty Part 1 (Yolanda Montez and Courtney Whitmore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the couple nears their first month of being together, Yolanda decides to spice up their relationship, experimenting with something new.  
> Set a few weeks after the events of "Our First".

It was a Friday night, about a month after Yolanda and Courtney found out about their crushes for each other. Yolanda was busy with her math homework. As she was trying to solve a question, someone knocked on the door. Then suddenly a thought came through her mind.

“Come in,” Yolanda said, still concentrating on that thought. The door opened revealing to be Alex Montez.

“Hey, sis.”

“Hey, what is it?” asked Yolanda.

“Mom wants me to tell you that we will not be home for the next 2 days,” said Alex.

“Okay~” Yolanda was used to the neglecting she was getting from her parents for the past year.

“She also wanted me to tell you to not ~”

“I know~ I know~ I get the point~” Yolanda was getting a little annoyed.

“Hey, you alright? You have something on your mind?” Alex asked as he closed the door.

Yolanda smiled and stopped what she was doing. Alex was the only family member that didn’t treat her like nothing, even after her big mistake. “I ought to tell him, at least, about my relationship,” Yolanda thought.

“Well, I~ um, am in a relationship now,” Yolanda revealed.

“That was kinda expected~” Alex smiled as Yolanda revealed the truth.

“Wait~ What do you mean?” Yolanda asked curiously.

“Well, you seemed less bothered by everything and happier, especially for the past few months, and judging from that newspaper cut out you have on your wall,” Alex explained pointing to the newspaper cut out that Yolanda framed on the wall, with the headlines “New Heroes Save The Day”. “I would have to take a guess, either you really look up to them, or you are one of them,” finished Alex.

Yolanda was shocked and surprised at her cousin’s observing skills. “That was all it took to give me away?” asked Yolanda surprised.

“Well, you may also have unintentionally misplaced your helmet a couple of times and your sneaking out wasn’t exactly subtle. Mom and Dad may not really care to enter your room, but I do~ ”

“Oh my gosh, I’m such a fool~” Yolanda groans. “Wait, what does this have to do with you knowing about my relationship?” asked the girl.

“Well, you see since I knew you were Wildcat, I may have been trying spy on you in action~” Alex continues to explain.

Yolanda knew what Alex was going to next, “and you saw me flirting with Stargirl during a patrol,” Yolanda finished the sentence for Alex.

“Yeah, and those picture on your desk was enough to give away your secret relationship.” Yolanda face-palmed herself at her own stupidity.

“I see, so I’m sure you understand my situation then,” Yolanda said.

“Yeah, you’re thinking about how to tell them, right?” Alex asked.

Yolanda nodded quietly, that was part of her thoughts.

“Here’s a piece of good advice, don’t,” Alex said.

“Okay, I get the point, thanks Alex~”

“But that is not really what you were wondering about right? You are thinking about her, right?” asked Alex again.

“You are really too observant, Alex,” Yolanda smiled as Alex revealed her thoughts again.

“I was just guessing, sis,” Alex chuckles. “Here’s is another advice for you, you are a cat, why not act like one around her, I can only envision how good and sexy you would look~”

“Oh, shut up you pervert,” Yolanda joked as she laughed at Alex’s joke.

“Hmm, just giving advice, sis,” Alex replied smiling. “I’m happy for you, I truly am,” said Alex.

“Thanks, Alex,” Yolanda thanked.

“It’s late, I’m off to bed, goodnight sis,” Alex said as he walked out of the room, closing the door.

“Goodnight Alex,” Yolanda said smiling as another idea hit her as she took out her phone and began googling “How to act like a cat”.

ONE WEEK LATER

Yolanda was staying over at Courtney’s over the weekend to keep her girlfriend company as Pat and Barbara went on a business trip while Mike was staying over at his friend’s house like usual. It was evening and the couple just returned from training and dinner with the JSA.

Yolanda just came out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body, her girlfriend was waiting for her outside the bathroom to take hers.

“You know, I don’t really get why we can’t take a bath together, it would save so much time, plus, we’ve seen each other naked an~” Courtney said puzzled about Yolanda decision to take their baths separately.

“Oh, come on Court, you know what would happen if we did take one together,” said Yolanda eyeing Courtney seductively.

“Okay~ I get your point, Yolanda but~” Courtney continues.

“You know what, we can continue this conversation later, clean up first, babe, we can have our fun later~” Yolanda rolled her eyes, Courtney was always so persistent, and that is one of the things she loves about her. Yolanda walked into Courtney’s room, eyeing the bag she had placed down earlier when they first reached home, looking at it, she smirked to herself. “Showtime,” Yolanda thought to herself.

After a while, Courtney walked out of the bathroom, she too, wrapped her body with a towel, as she was walking out, she was expecting to see her girlfriend waiting for her on her bed, but the sight she saw was quite unexpected.

Yolanda was naked, curled up on the bed, seemingly asleep. She was wearing black cat ears on her head and her hair was flowing freely. There was a black collar with a small bell on Yolanda’s neck. Courtney also noticed that Yolanda got a black furry tail as her eyes trailed on Yolanda appearance. Courtney also saw that the bag that Yolanda was carrying around earlier as open, inside there was a leash and a couple of other toys.

“Yolanda?” Courtney voice sounded unsure of the situation.

On hearing Courtney voice, Yolanda eyes opened immediately, getting up, the girl ached her back, seemingly stretching after a long nap. Yolanda crawls down from the bed and crawls slowly towards Courtney, rubbing her cheek against Courtney’s leg, purring softly.

Courtney was slowly getting the idea of what Yolanda was doing, she smiled, “Hmm~ this is how you wanna play this huh kitty,” said Courtney as she lowers herself and stroking Yolanda’s smooth hair.

“Meoww~”

“Gosh, she is really trying hard to be a cat~ Mmm, she looks so sexy~ I can just~ no, let’s play this out for a while,” Courtney was thinking of what to do next, then an idea clicked her mind.

“Hey, kitty, are you thirsty?” asked Courtney as her hand strokes Yolanda’s back, playing along with Yolanda.

“Mrrow,” Yolanda nodded her head, wondering where her girlfriend, or she would rather, her owner would take this to.

“Oh you poor little thing,” Courtney cooed. “Wait here kitty, I will be right back.” Courtney headed out of the room.

“Meow~” Yolanda purrs as she follows her.

“No, kitty, you stay here,” Courtney insisted.

Yolanda ignores Courtney and followed her. Seeing Yolanda still following her, Courtney gave up and let her kitty follow her down the stairs. The bell on Yolanda’s neck rang, her breast swayed as she climbed down the stairs with difficulty.

“See, I told you to wait for me upstairs kitty,” Courtney said seeing Yolanda struggling to get down the stairs.

“Mrrow,” Yolanda purrs, continuing down the stairs ignoring Courtney’s warning.

Courtney headed to the kitchen and got out a bowl and took out a jug of milk from the fridge, pouring milk into the bowl. Yolanda managed to get down the stairs and crawled beside Courtney and stared at her blinking her eyes as she waited for her owner to give her some milk.

“Aww~ Yolanda look so cute like this~” Courtney thought as she poured the milk.

“Here you go~ drink up kitty,” Courtney said as she placed the bowl of milk in front of Yolanda.

“Meow~” Yolanda seemingly thanked Courtney. She settled down and began lapping at the bowl of milk.

“Wow~ you must be really thirsty,” said Courtney patting her kitty’s head as she drinks the bowl of milk.

Yolanda continues to drink the bowl of milk as Courtney strokes Yolanda’s back.

After what seems to be quite a while, Yolanda lifted her head up and crawls away, purring softly.

“Yolanda, where are you going?” Courtney asked as she followed behind her.

Yolanda headed to the living room and curled up on the carpet, purring softly.

“You know, Yolanda, I can’t understand most of the things that you are trying to say when you are meowing like a cat,” Courtney rolled her eyes as she joked. Sitting down on the carpet, she strokes Yolanda hair softly. But instead of hearing Yolanda’s calm purrs, Courtney hear Yolanda purrs even louder.

“Mrrow~ Meow~”

Courtney thought that the sounds Yolanda was making sounded familiar. Then it hit her mind, she sounded almost like a female cat in heat. Realizing Yolanda intentions, Courtney smiled and trailed her hand down, feeling the folds of her kitty already wet pussy.

“Meoww~” Yolanda purrs sounded calmer now. She was enjoying Courtney stimulating the folds of her drenched pussy. Yolanda was already feeling horny for the entire day as she planned her “surprise”. Her purrs getting high again as she wants more.

“Patience kitty,” Courtney chuckles as she slowly rubs Yolanda wet twat. Yolanda curled up, laying on Courtney’s lap now, letting her owner touch her. Yolanda was still purring softly.

“OMG, this girl purrs sounds so real, how does she even do that?” Courtney thought as she continues rubbing Yolanda’s pussy softly.

“Mmm~ you like that huh, kitty?” Courtney asked smiling at the girl in her lap.

“Meoww~” Yolanda nodded.

Courtney slowly increases her speed, bit by bit, going faster slowly, making Yolanda purrs and moans.

“Mrrrw~” Yolanda meows louder and higher as she was close to her climax. Then Yolanda felt the urge to pee. “Oh gosh, I~ need to pee, but~” Yolanda mind was racing on what she should do, she don’t wanna spoil the mood and head to the toilet, then a naughty thought touched Yolanda’s mind.

Courtney could feel Yolanda squirming. “Oh, you like that, kitty? I see you’re about to cum,” Courtney hushed.

“Meoww~” Yolanda purrs loudly, knowing what she is about to do and the possible consequences, but she still wants to try it.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Courtney said as she speeds up again before stopping, slapping at Yolanda’s pussy.

“Mmeeooowww~” Yolanda moans out loud as she cummed and released her fluids.

What came next was totally unexpected for Courtney.


	8. Being a Good Kitty Part 2 (Yolanda Montez and Courtney Whitmore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolanda was acting the cat, everything was normal until she decided to take it up an notch and Courtney was not happy.

“Mmeeooowww~” Yolanda moans out loud as she cummed and released her fluids.

What came next was totally unexpected for Courtney. Courtney could feel streams of warm fluid shooting out of Yolanda’s cunt, feeling her hand getting wet she looked down at Yolanda’s pussy.

“Yolanda! What the fuck?!” Courtney jumped as she saw what Yolanda just did. Looking at the puddle of urine that her kitty made on the floor. Courtney was both shocked and confused.

“Mrrow~” Yolanda rolled at little in Courtney lap. Acting like nothing had happened.

Courtney then soon realized where Yolanda wants this to go. Smirking internally, she grabbed Yolanda’s hair, spitting on her face.

“You dumb kitty! What on earth~” Courtney said shaking Yolanda’s head wildly, making her purr violently.

Yolanda could feel the pain in her scalp but at the same time, she like the feeling of being dominated.

“You are so getting it!” Courtney said angrily, standing out letting Yolanda fall on the floor. She grab her kitty’s hair and forced her down on the puddle of urine.

“Mmmppff!” Yolanda moaned as she was forced onto the floor.

“Clean it up! Now!” Courtney ordered Yolanda, grabbing her black hair forcing her face down on the floor.

“Meow~?” Yolanda tried to play dumb, trying to push Courtney more.

“I said, clean it up!” Courtney was shaking Yolanda’s head with more fury, then opening her mouth with her hands and forced her to lick up the puddle.

“Meeooww!” Yolanda mewled out in pain. After Courtney let her hair go, Yolanda began licking the puddle clean, purring softly as she did.

Courtney still holding Yolanda head down, not planning to let her up until she is satisfied. Then, another naughty idea hit her. As Yolanda ass was facing up as she licked the puddle, Courtney gave her kitty one spank on her ass. The sound of Courtney’s hand coming down on Yolanda’s ass was quite loud.

“Mmmmmww!” Yolanda mewled as she felt the pain, she could feel the pain making her hornier. Wanting more, she shakes her ass a little.

Courtney saw Yolanda’s body reaction to her spank she smiled to herself. “Mmm~ I see you need some punishment~” Courtney landed another spank on her other ass cheek before landing three rapid spanks on Yolanda’s wet pussy.

“Mmmm! Mmmah! Meoww~!” Yolanda moans out loud as she was still trying to lick her own mess clean, trying not to cry out loud as Courtney continues to spank her ass and pussy hard.

“Damn you kitty! I gave you milk yet you peed the floor. Is that how you repay me?” asked Courtney fiercely as she continues to spank Yolanda ass rapidly.

The living room was filled with the sounds of Courtney’s hand coming down on Yolanda hard, Courtney’s scolding, the bell on Yolanda’s neck ringing and Yolanda’s mewling from the pain and pleasure she was receiving. Yolanda’s ass was now red from the spanking she was given. She was trying really hard to keep her position as her ass became more and more sensitive.

“You slutty cat! You are liking this aren’t you!?” Courtney said, her tone was filled with anger as she continues to spank Yolanda.

“Mew~ Mew! Mmmh!”

Courtney could feel her kitty squirming as she spanks her for what seems to Yolanda to be the 100th time. Yolanda has tears in her eyes as the pain was underwhelming, yet she could feel the pain, the heat on her ass turning into pleasure.

After what seems like forever to Yolanda, Courtney finally stopped. Courtney admires her handiwork on Yolanda’s ass as Yolanda purrs softly.

“C’mon get up!” Courtney ordered, grabbing Yolanda by her hair again. “We are going back upstairs,” Courtney said letting grip loose and walked upstairs. Yolanda, whose face and hair was wet from licking the puddle of urine, followed her owner, crawling behind her as fast as possible.

“Meoww~” Yolanda continues to purr as she makes her way up the stairs. Courtney had already hurried into her room as Yolanda was just halfway through the stairs.

“C’mon! Move it kitty!” called Courtney from the room.

Yolanda’s ass was sore and red from the spanking she received from her owner. Yolanda hasn’t been spanked like that for a long time, the last time she was spanked like that was probably when she was a child. Yolanda was having a little difficulty moving up the stairs as her sore ass was sensitive. When she finally made it to Courtney’s room, she was her owner, already naked, holding her leash and a belt in her hand.

“Finally! What are you looking at? Come over here you slutty cat!” Courtney commanded in a loud voice.

Yolanda immediately crawled over towards Courtney, rubbing her face against Courtney’s leg, purring softly like before. Courtney smirked and kneel down in front of Yolanda, attaching the leash to the collar on Yolanda’s neck. Then, Courtney stands up, tugging on the leash, making Yolanda moans at the sudden movement.

“Follow me kitty.” Courtney lead Yolanda into the bathroom. “You are going in the corner,” said Courtney as she forced her kitty into the corner of the bathroom. Yolanda was now leaning against the corner of the wall, her legs spread open by her owner. Her ass was making her so uncomfortable as it was so sore.

“Let me ask you something? Do you like to drink pee?” asked Courtney as she trailed the belt around Yolanda’s breast while tugging on the leash.

“Meeeowww~” Yolanda mewled nodding her head. Truth be told, Yolanda did enjoy drinking it, lapping it all up just now.

Courtney landed the belt in her hand on Yolanda’s breast without warning.

“Meeeeoowwwww!” Yolanda half-screamed half-mewled from the pain.

“Tsk, so naughty, I like it~ But~ naughty kitties like you ought to be punished, am I right?” asked Courtney smirking as she landed another hit down on Yolanda’s pussy, making her squirm from the shock.

“Meeewwwll!” Yolanda was on the verge of tears again from the pain and pleasure.

“Well, considering that you already took your spanking earlier~” said Courtney as she tossed aside the belt. “I’m gonna give you what you love so much,” Courtney said as she spread open her pussy lips in front of Yolanda’s face. “Drink up kitty.” Courtney pulled Yolanda leash, pulling her closer underneath her pussy. Yolanda mewled in response, opening her mouth wide open.

The warm fluid shot out from Courtney’s cunt, hitting Yolanda’s face, drenching her before entering her mouth. Yolanda savored Courtney’s piss as she felt streams of piss flowing down her body. If felt so filthy, so naughty, yet the black-haired girl loved every second of it.

“Mmm~” Courtney moans softly as she pees on Yolanda. “This is so fucking hot,” she mutters.

When Courtney finished peeing, Yolanda was drenched with piss, from the heads to toes, mewling happily.

“Huh~ You really loved that huh?” asked Courtney smiling, stroking Yolanda’s piss drenched hair softly.

“Hmm~ time to clean you up, kitty,” Courtney said as she grabbed the shower tap.

“Meeooww?”

A jet of water hit Yolanda. Yolanda mewled as the cold water washed onto her body.

“Mmm~ Let’s wash your slutty pussy,” Courtney chuckles as she let the water stream hit Yolanda’s pussy, making her squirm from the pleasure being applied onto her wet pussy.

“Meeewwll, Mewl~”

“Huh, you like that?”

Yolanda nodded, wanting the release, purring loudly.

“Not yet,” Courtney said as she turn off the tap. Yolanda let out a mewl of disappointment.

“Aww, don’t be sad kitty,” said Courtney as she grabbed a towel and wiped her wet kitty dry.

“You will get it, after I have mines,” Courtney said smirking at Yolanda.

After wiping Yolanda dry, Courtney led her out of the bathroom and onto her bed. Yolanda, mewling curled up on the bed, waiting for her owner next order. Yolanda felt a tug on her leash, she sees Courtney laying on the bed, her leg spread open.

“C’mon and lick me clean, kitty,” Courtney invited, tugging on her leash softly.

Yolanda crawled over slowly and got closer to Courtney’s exposed pussy, which was already so wet. Yolanda immediately got down to business as she lapped at Courtney’s pussy as she had lapped at the puddle of piss earlier.

“Mmm~ Fuck kitty, your tongue is so talent,” Courtney moans.

“Meoww~” Yolanda seemingly answered Courtney while focusing on pleasing her owner.

Courtney was squirming a little from Yolanda eating her out. She was pent out horny ever since she saw Yolanda naked, wearing cat ears and having a anal plug tail in her ass.

“Ohh~ Fuck~” Courtney groans, arching her back a little from the pleasure she was receiving. Yolanda saw that her owner was enjoying her service, smilingly, Yolanda placed her hand on Courtney’s pussy rubbing it.

“Mmm~ oh yes~ kittyy~”

Yolanda sped up the movements of her tongue and hand, making Courtney squirm even more as she nears her climax.

“Oh fuck, kittyy~ mmm I’m cumming!” Courtney moaned out loud as she finally got the release she wanted, squirting on Yolanda’s face, drenching it again.

“Gosh, mmm~ kitty, you are good,” Courtney panted as she pets Yolanda’s head. Yolanda mewled happily in return before turning around with her back facing Courtney, most noticeably, her pussy.

Courtney knew what her horny kitty wanted and chuckled. “Hmmm~ I think you deserve to have your reward too,” Courtney said as she grabs something from Yolanda’s bag. The cat girl turned around and saw Courtney putting on a huge strap-on.

“Meow~ Meow~” Yolanda licked her lips arching her ass, as if inviting Courtney to fuck her senseless, making her owner laugh at her actions.

“My, my, look like you’re eager,” Courtney said.

“Meoww~” Yolanda nodded as Courtney grabbed her hip and prepares to penetrate her.

“Here we go!” Courtney announced as she thrusted the huge strap-on into Yolanda’s pussy.

“Meeeeowwww!” Yolanda mewled loudly at the sudden feeling of her pussy being filled.

“Mmmm~ you like that, kitty?” asked Courtney.

“Meow~ Meowww~”

“I would take that as a yes,” Courtney began fucking Yolanda going a little faster, pulling on her leash.

Yolanda was moaning and mewling loudly as Courtney fucked her roughly.

“Meeeww~ Mmmhh~ Ahh~ Meeewll~”

Courtney’s bedroom was filled with the sounds of Yolanda mewling and moaning and the sound of Courtney thrusting into Yolanda’s pussy. Yolanda arched her back as she was getting close to it.

“Meow~ Meow~ Meowwwwww!” Yolanda mewled out as she climaxed, squirting her juices out. After riding out her climax, she fell flat on the bed, panting. Courtney pulled out of her quickly, making Yolanda gasp as her pussy was suddenly empty. Courtney walked and stood in front of Yolanda face, pulling her up by the leash.

“Lick this clean,” ordered Courtney.

Yolanda began licking on her own juices, making slurping sounds as she did, before slowly taking it in her mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop.

“Hmmm~ you seems to enjoy it,” Courtney said before pulling out of her mouth, slapping her face with it lightly. Yolanda smiled at Courtney, purring softly.

“Gosh you look so cute like this,” Courtney pulled Yolanda in for a long kiss, the girls kissed, they were full of passion, full of love for each other. As they parted their lips, the girls lay on the bed, smiling.

“Gosh, that was so good,” Courtney said. “You planned this?” asked Courtney turning her head to Yolanda who was on her knees purring.

“Meow~ Meow~” Yolanda nodded.

“You know, I don’t really understand half of the things you say when you meow like that right?” Courtney laughs.

Yolanda smile break into a laugh.

“Well, trying to keep the mood,” Yolanda joked while caressing her girlfriend breast briefly.

“Mmm~ you look so hot in that~ Yolanda,” praised Courtney, tugging on Yolanda’s tail a little.

“Ah! Yeah, I heard so,” mutters Yolanda.

“From?” Courtney asked.

“My cousin, Alex, he was the one that gave me this idea,” explained Yolanda.

Seeing Courtney looking a little puzzled, Yolanda laughed again.

“If you are worrying about whether I wore this for him to see, it’s a no,” joked Yolanda.

“Of course, silly me~” Courtney rambled.

“You know, we should do this more often,” Yolanda said. “I like it when being dominated like that,” Yolanda admitted blushing.

“Hmmm, how about we try it again soon?” asked Courtney.

“Hmm, but how are we supposed to decide who is the dom and sub?” asked Yolanda.

“Well~ we can either take turns, or we just let training decide for us,” Courtney smirked at Yolanda.

“Hmm, so you’re saying whoever lose during sparing in training gets to dominate the other?” asked Yolanda. Courtney nodded back. “Oh, you’re on, Court,” Yolanda smiled.

“Don’t get your hopes to high, I might beat you and maybe, loosen up your little kitty ass hole here,” Courtney joked as she tugged on Yolanda’s tail, making her yelp a little.

“We shall see, Court, we shall see,” Yolanda smiled as she pinned Courtney to the bed.

The girls didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Warberserk, thanks for the idea for the sequel smut.  
> Warberserk: Courtney/Cindy or Courtney/Yolanda in a strap-on scene. Were either a bet or fight takes place. With the loser having to surrender their anal virginity to the winner and be their butt bitch for a period of time.


	9. The Submission (Yolanda Montez and Courtney Whitmore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Being a Good Kitty. Courtney and Yolanda made a deal, whoever get pinned down first during training will be the other's sex slave for the rest of the day. Courtney loses the challenge and Yolanda got a whole lot of stuff planned for her girlfriend.

Artemis, Beth, Yolanda, and Courtney were studying over at Courtney’s house.

“So, how do you two girls do it?” asked Artemis casually

“Artemis… I’m sure you’ve seen us…” Yolanda rolled her eyes, tired of Artemis' questions about being in a lesbian relationship.

“C’mon, Montez, I told you time and time again, we didn’t see you that time,” Artemis said chuckling.

“Artemis’s right, we didn’t we anything, except seeing through Chuck heat vision… but nothing too, you know visually…” Beth rambled.

“Shut up…” Courtney said blushing embarrassedly as Artemis laughed.

“No… but really… how do you two do it?” asked Artemis.

“Don’t you watch porn?” asked Courtney.

“Is that how you do it?” asked Artemis lifting her eyebrow.

“What are you? A pervert? Why are you so interested?” Yolanda asked irritated.

“Just curious, calm down girl,” Artemis said soothingly.

“Actually, I’m curious too,” Beth pipes up.

Courtney and Yolanda rolled their eyes ignoring their friend’s pestering and gossiping about their relationship.

After Artemis and Beth left the house, Yolanda and Courtney smiled at each other as they enter Courtney’s room after sending them off.

“You’re feeling horny went they talked about that, didn’t you?” asked Courtney smiling as she closed her room’s door.

“What do you think? Hard not to think that you’re not wet down there now~” Yolanda said before pulling her into a deep kiss.

“Mmm~ seems like my kitty is getting horny~ you better keep quiet; my mom and Mike is downstairs~”

“Ah, I will try,” Yolanda chuckles as the girls went down on each other.

Courtney and Yolanda had been together for months now and throughout their relationship, they have been experimenting with their sex life, trying something new each time together in bed. One of their recent endeavors was when Yolanda roleplayed as a cat, which got them into BDSM roleplay after discovering that they both were into it. But then there was a slight problem, who was going to be the dom and the sub, alternating seems like a boring idea, so the girls decide to let events in their life decide that.

On the first day of officially trying it out after talking about it for a while, Courtney was defeated by Yolanda in combat training. The others didn’t know what the big fuss was about when Yolanda and Courtney trained against each other that day, they were competitive but never like that. Courtney knew at that moment when she lost, she was in for it, yet she could not help but feel horny thinking about what her kitty will do to her.

The girls had everything planned and informed their parents about not being at home that night to be having a sleepover at Rick’s. Unknown to anyone else, Yolanda and Courtney were doing something way naughtier than a simple innocent sleepover.

Yolanda and Courtney arrived at their pre-planned location, bringing everything they need.

“So… We are here babe…” Courtney informed. She was feeling a little excited.

“Yeah… Uhm… Sorry, Court…” Yolanda apologized out of the blue.

“For what?” asked the blond girl.

Yolanda smiled at Courtney. Her smile was turning into more of a smirk. “This,” Courtney saw as Yolanda’s hand swiftly poked her neck sharply and the next thing she knew, she passed out.

When Courtney woke up, she was already half-naked, with only her bra and panties on, dangling from the ceiling, barely standing on her toes. There was a ball gag in her mouth. She wriggles around playfully as she waited for Yolanda to show herself.

“Oh… you’re awake… thought you will never wake up…” Courtney heard Yolanda say. Her head shot up and saw Yolanda. Yolanda was wearing a black latex suit, leaving her breast and pussy exposed, she was wearing a belt around her waist, some toys were dangling from it. Courtney blushed slightly at the sight of her girlfriend. Yolanda looked so sexy like that.

“Hm~ Like what you see girl?” Yolanda asked after noticing the blondie blushing.

Courtney nodded in reply, looking at Yolanda.

“Mmm~ You look a little overdressed now don’t you think?” asked Yolanda as she trailed her hand down on Courtney’s body, tapping briefly on Courtney’s nipples, making her moan.

“Aww~ you’re so cute when you are all pent up and vulnerable,” Yolanda cooed as she caressed Courtney’s face, slapping it softly.

“Mmmplsmm ~” Courtney moaned softly. She could take the suspense anymore. She wants to cum so badly.

“What? Oh… I will let you talk for a while before we get into it,” Yolanda said as she took out the ball gag from Courtney’s mouth.

“Please… Yolanda~” Courtney began to plead.

Courtney knew she said something wrong when she saw Yolanda’s face expression changed from a smirk to a frown. The next thing she felt was Yolanda’s foot landing on her crotch. Courtney yelp in pain and squirmed from the aftershocks.

“Listen to me girl, you’re my slave and I’m your mistress, so you better refer to me as your mistress… Do you understand?” Yolanda pulled Courtney’s face close to her and whispers softly, yet Courtney can feel her the danger and menacing side of this side of Yolanda in her voice. Courtney was intimidated by Yolanda's dominance over her, who knew that her kitty had it in her, yet she yearns the feeling of being someone’s sex slave.

Courtney wanted to try Yolanda and see how much disobedience it would take to tip her off. She shakes her head. Then, she felt Yolanda’s foot landing on her crotch again, making her yelp in pain, she wriggles in both pain and pleasure from the kick.

“Are you going to behave?” asked Yolanda loudly, giving Courtney a threateningly look while cupping her chin. 

Courtney nodded wildly still feeling the aftershocks of the kick to her crotch. “Yes… mistress…”

“Good… mmm… what to do with you… mmm,” Yolanda trailed her fingers down on Courtney’s body again. “Let’s get these things out of the way, shall we?” Yolanda asked as she grabbed a knife from the table beside them.

“Yes, mistress,” Courtney replied quickly, not wanting to test Yolanda’s patience further, although she felt that having a kick to her cunt made her felt so horny while being painful at the same time.

The feeling of the cold blade of the knife on her skin made Courtney winced a little. Courtney looked like Yolanda dragged the knife softly around her body, pressing the blade against Courtney’s cheek briefly.

“Mm~ don’t be scared, you trust me, don’t you?” asked Yolanda, hoping that she wasn’t taking it to far yet.

“I trust you… Mistress Yolanda,” Courtney replied looking into her girlfriend eyes. She knew she would trust her with her life.

Yolanda paused for a while before continuing to let the knife touch Courtney’s body softly, trying not to really cut her. Even though Courtney knew that she could trust her girlfriend, but the feeling of a knife on her naked skin is making her feel so vulnerable and exposed, and somehow, even hornier. Yolanda moved the knife from against her throat to her stomach then her breast, continuing to toy around.

“Ah~ Let’s free your goods,” Yolanda whispered softly as she cuts off one side of Courtney’s bra, pulling it off her body, revealing her breasts. Yolanda caressed Courtney breast slowly then pressing the side of the knife against Courtney’s nipples briefly, making Courtney moan from the coldness of the blade against her already hard nipples.

Courtney breaths as she felt Yolanda cut off her panties, letting the air brush against her wet pussy then pressing the side of the knife against her pussy, making her wince a little in surprise. “Mmm~ Mistress~” she moans softly.

“Mmm~ You’re already so wet, your naughty slut~ and they called me a slut,” Yolanda whispered into Courtney’s ear before nipping softly on it while slowly finger-fucking her.

“Ah~ Mistress~ Mm~” Courtney moaned softly, enjoying the moment.

Yolanda stopped suddenly, making Courtney groans in disappointment. Yolanda chuckles at Courtney's pouting face. “Did you really think I was going to let you have your release this quickly?” Yolanda asked as she gave Courtney’s pussy a slap, making Courtney jump a little.

“We still have a long night ahead of us girl, I’m going to have so much fun slowly breaking you and make you my slave,” Yolanda said softly, turning Courtney on even more.

“But first, you need to get on your knees,” Yolanda said as she grabs a remote from her belt and pressed a button, lowering Courtney down.

Courtney was now kneeling on the cold floor as Yolanda spread open her pussy lips in front of the blondie.

“Mmm~ Before we get started, I need to pee…” Yolanda said. “Open your mouth, slave, I know you like the taste of it, don’t waste any,” Yolanda ordered.

“Yes, mistress,” Courtney said before opening her mouth wide open.

“Here it comes,” Yolanda said as piss was flowing out of her and onto Courtney, drenching her wet. Courtney felt the warm piss hit her face and mouth, with plenty flowing down her body. Yolanda smiles as she sees Courtney like this. After quite a long while, the stream of piss stopped.

“Mmm~ You’re so fucking wet right now slave,” Yolanda said softly as she admires her work on Courtney. “Mmm~ I’m disappointed slave, you didn’t get it all~”

“But~ it was too much…” Courtney began to protest and was silent when Yolanda slapped her, then grabbing her by her hair.

“I’m starting to think that you are forgetting your place… slave,” Yolanda said with anger in her voice, shaking Courtney’s head a little.

“I’m sorry mistress…” Courtney apologized.

“I’m sure you are slave, but bad girls must be punished… wait here, slave,” Yolanda said as she let’s go of Courtney’s hair and headed to the table full of sex toys.

Courtney watched as Yolanda picked quite the toys. It felt as Yolanda was taking her sweet time, making Courtney wait in both anticipation and frustration of the suspense her mistress was giving her.

Yolanda walked back to Courtney, holding a couple of clothespins, and a cane. Courtney gulped as she knew what Yolanda was planning. Yolanda placed the things on the ground beside Courtney.

Courtney looks at Yolanda picked up a clothespin and circles it around one of her nipples. Courtney waited for Yolanda to make her next move. Yolanda clasped one of the clothespins on Courtney’s nipples, making her moan from the pressure being applied on her nipple, then clasped a clothespin on the other nipple. Courtney gasped softly from the sudden pressure being placed from her nipples, wriggling a little as Yolanda got close to her pussy, then clasping two clothespins on her pussy lip. Courtney was quivering from the pain of the clothespins being clasped on her sensitive areas. She squirms as Yolanda looked at her admiringly.

“Stick your tongue out slave,” Yolanda ordered.

Courtney quickly complied, sticking her tongue out, her eyes were still focused on Yolanda. She watched as Yolanda picked up another clothespin and clasped it on her tongue. She mewled in pain as she felt the clothespin clasping tightly on her tongue.

“Hmm~ who is the kitty now?” asked Yolanda as she strokes Courtney’s hair softly.

“I’m mistress,” Courtney answered with difficulty.

Yolanda chuckles as she picked up the cane. Slowly coming close to her while trailing the cane around her body.

“Mmm~ you know what I’m going to do, right slave?” whispered Yolanda softly as she showed Courtney the cane and grasped Courtney's throat slowly tightening her grip on Courtney’s neck. As Courtney felt as Yolanda slowly gripped her throat, she was gasping for air. After a short while, Yolanda released Courtney’s throat, letting her breath. Yolanda picked up the cane and pressed the button, raising the chains and pulling Courtney up. Now Courtney was dangling from the chains again, her feet barely touching the ground, standing on her toes.

Courtney felt so many feelings going around on her body. The clothespin on her tongue, nipples and pussy, the chains on her hand, and Yolanda trailing the cane down the back of her. Courtney whimpers as Yolanda yanks her tongue softly.

“Mmm~ You better count girl~ 15 strokes is ought to get the message to you… do you understand?”

“Yes… mistress,” Courtney said with great difficulty.

Yolanda chuckles as she pulls Courtney’s hair, shaking her a little. “Mmm~ you’re making me so horny right now, slave, you’re so wet down there too~,” Yolanda said slapping Courtney’s face softly before landing a stroke on Courtney’s right ass cheek, making the blondie wince in pain.

“One,” Courtney moaned. It was difficult to say anything with a clothespin being clasped on her tongue.

Yolanda landed the next stroke on her other ass cheek, making Courtney squirming in pain as she felt her ass burn from the hit.

“Two~Ahh!” Courtney moaned as she felt clothespins biting against her sensitive areas as she winced from the caning.

“Mm~ You’re liking aren’t you slut~,” Yolanda said seductively as she landed, she consecutive strokes on Courtney’s ass.

“Ah! Three… Four Five!” Courtney screamed out loud in pain as she wriggles around feeling the aftershocks.

“Ah~ you should see yourself now Court~ All tied up, and fucking horny and wet~ Mmm~” Yolanda chuckles as she drags the cane against Courtney’s back, slowly walking to the front of the blondie, brushing the tip of the cane against Courtney’s face.

“Please~ Mistress Yolanda~” Courtney pleaded, wanting the release so badly, yet she could feel that she was enjoying the moment.

“Ah, Ah~ a good girl always takes her punishment~,” Yolanda said as she cupped Courtney’s face while pressing the cane against Courtney’s sex, tapping it lightly. Courtney squirmed as she felt the clothespin biting on her sex. Yolanda moved backward and swiftly caned Courtney's inner thighs, making her yelp.

“Ah! Six, ah…ah!” Courtney moaned as she felt her thighs burning in pain.

The sounds of the cane landing on Courtney’s body and moans and screams of the blondie echoed throughout the room. Courtney counted in pain as Yolanda left red marks on her naked body. She could feel the pain melting into her each stroke, the heat burning on her skin, turning into pleasure. Courtney began drooling all over as every time she counted. The clothespin clasped on her mouth didn’t help either as she was having a difficult time speaking.

With every whip, Courtney felt the pain shot through her body making her wince, feeling the clothespins that were clasped on her nipples and pussy fold, making her feel very sensitive. Then, Courtney felt her bladder was full, she cursed internally, thinking that she should have peed before even coming here. Courtney could feel herself about to lose control of her bladder every time Yolanda caned her.

“Ah~ Twelve! Mistress~ Ah~ Pls!” Courtney screamed in pain as Yolanda landed the cane on her ass again.

“Hang on slave~ 3 more to go~” Yolanda smiled encouragingly.

“Mistress~ Pls~ I need to~ Ah! Thirteen!” Courtney screamed as Yolanda caned her ass again.

“Mm~ You’re wanna cum~ huh?” Yolanda asked in a threatening voice as she caned Courtney’s crotch, making her slave shake in both pain and the pleasure melting into her body.

“Courtney couldn’t hold it any longer, she was going to pee any minute now. “Fourteen~ Ah Pls~ Mistress~ I need to p~” Courtney could finish telling her mistress as Yolanda caned her crotch again, knocking off the clothespins clasped on her pussy folds, driving her over the edge as she began peeing uncontrollably, soaking her thighs and making a puddle beneath her, shaking from the aftershock.

“Ah~ Fifteen~ Ah~” Courtney panted, not daring to look at her mistress's face, she could see piss still flowing from her, drenching her legs.

“Tsk tsk~” Yolanda shakes her head and tossed the cane aside then cupping Courtney face up looking her in the eye while unclasping the clothespin on her tongue. “You still haven’t got the message through your head huh?” whispered Yolanda into Courtney’s ear.

“I’m… sorry,” Courtney apologized.

“You’re sorry to who?” asked Yolanda as she grabbed Courtney’s throat, tightening her grip.

Courtney could feel Yolanda’s grip tightening around her throat, gasping for air. “I’m sorry… Mistress…ack… Yolanda…” Courtney apologized trying to breathe.

“Hmm~ I know you are sorry~ but bad girls must be punished,” Yolanda whispered into Courtney’s ear again then nibbling on Courtney’s ear.

Yolanda stood back and looked at her slave, then smirking. Courtney recognized that smirk and knew Yolanda was planning something for her.

“I’m going to release you from these chains, after that, you see that bed over there, lay there until I order you to do anything else,” Yolanda ordered.

“Yes, mistress,” Courtney replied quickly, not wanting to disappoint her mistress any longer.

A few minutes later, Yolanda was done with her work on Courtney. Courtney was now lying on the bed, handcuffed and with her legs cuffed. Courtney had a blindfold over her eyes and a ball gag in a mouth. Courtney never felt more vulnerable, she couldn’t even see what was going on, yet she likes this feeling of not knowing what is going around her. Courtney was laying on the bed, waiting for her mistress patiently.

Yolanda licked her lips as she was holding the toy she was going to use next, getting onto the bed, she placed the toys aside and got on Courtney nibbling on her skin briefly before getting up, making the blondie moan. “Gosh~ This is so fucking hot~,” Yolanda thought in her mind as she continues the setup.

Courtney felt Yolanda placing pads on her nipples and inner-thighs, yet she didn’t know what it was. “Mwah?” Courtney tried to ask.

“Mm~ slave, do you have any idea what we are going to do?” asked Yolanda as she tapped lightly on Courtney’s wet pussy.

Courtney shakes her head. “Mmmnnomm~” she moaned while trying to answer Yolanda.

“Here, let me give you an idea~,” Yolanda said as she pressed a button on the remote shocking Courtney briefly, making her moan.

Courtney squirmed and wriggles from the shocks she received. “Mmmppff~”

“Do you know now?” asked Yolanda smiling.

Courtney nodded wildly. “No way… we are actually doing this?” Courtney thought to herself.

“Well Court, this is just the beginning, I know you talk about this so much, about electric play~ Mm~ I got quite a line-up for you~ I’m thinking this is more of a reward to you than a punishment,” Yolanda said as she pulls out another pad, this time placing it on Courtney’s crotch. Courtney shivers from the touch of the pad, whimpering while bracing herself.

Courtney screams into the ball gag as Yolanda shocks Courtney again, sending waves of shocks. Courtney curled up squirming from the pain and pleasure she was receiving. “Mmm~ Mmm~ Plsmm~” Courtney moaned.

“Mm~ You’re liking this aren’t you slave?” asked Yolanda as she pats Courtney’s head smiling.

Despite the pain she’s receiving, somehow, she liked it. Courtney nodded wildly, responding to her mistress. Yolanda looked at Courtney, chuckling to herself. “Oh~ You slut~”

Yolanda shocked Courtney a third time, this shock was stronger than the last two. Courtney bites against the ball gag as she felt the shocks. Courtney could feel her eye tearing up from the pain and pleasure she was receiving. Yolanda got close to Courtney, stroking Courtney’s hair as she shocked the blondie again.

“Mmmmm~ Mimmstressm~ Plsmm~” Courtney moaned and pleaded into the ball gag.

“What is it? You wanna cum? Mmm~ How bout you cum with this?” Yolanda said as she inserted an electric dildo into Courtney’s pussy then turning it on, shocking her insides while shocking her nipples and inner-thighs.

Courtney half-moaned and half-screamed, biting the ball gag hard. “Mm~ Mmm~ Pls~ MmAhh~mMMCmming!” Courtney felt a sensation slowly building up throughout her body, unlike anything she felt before she hit her climax. Courtney lay on the bed shaking from her climax, moaning into the ball gag as the electric dildo was still on.

Yolanda pulled out the electric dildo and removed the pads from Courtney’s body, putting the shocking tools aside then removing the ball gag from Courtney’s mouth, then the blindfold from the blondie’s eyes. Courtney was still shaking from her climax.

“Mmm~ You like that?” asked Yolanda smiling at Courtney, who was stilling puffing, recovering from her climax.

“Yes… mistress… thank you…ah…” Courtney thanked her mistress.

“Mmm~ Why don’t you thank me by giving me what you had just now?” asked Yolanda smirking as she uncuffs Courtney’s hand and legs, then handling her the electric dildo.

“Mmm~ mistress?” Courtney was a little confused, who was supposed to be the sub.

“Just do it~ Court~ I wanna try it~” Yolanda ordered.

Courtney smiles and pinned Yolanda down on the bed, slowly inserting the electric dildo into Yolanda’s pussy.

“Ahh! Court! Fuck Ahh! Mmm!” Yolanda gasped as she felt the dildo sending electric shocks to her pussy, making her squirm. She could tell why Courtney liked it so much.

“Fuck~ Suck on my breasts slave~” Yolanda ordered as she was enjoying the shocks from the dildo.

“Yes mistress~” Courtney replied and got close to Yolanda’s chest and began sucking and nibbling on her breast and nipples.

Yolanda felt out of the world as the blondie sucked on her nipples so talentedly, stimulating her sensitive areas. Yolanda soon felt that she was nearing her climax.

“Fuck~ I’m going to cum… Ah! Fuck! Yes!” Yolanda moaned as she cummed, holding Courtney’s head against her chest as she climaxed.

“Ah~ Court~ Help me take it out~,” Yolanda said.

“Yes, mistress~,” Courtney said smilingly. The blondie took out the dildo and place it aside, kneeling on the bed, awaiting her next order.

“Mm~ Courtney, you’ve been a good girl tonight~ taking your punishment like a good girl~” Yolanda praised, cupping Courtney’s chin.

“Thank you, mistress, ” Courtney replied smiling brightly, making Yolanda blush a little.

“As your reward, I am letting you choose your next activity,” Yolanda said.

“Really, mistress?” asked Courtney.

“Yes, anything,” Yolanda said.

A smirk crossed over Courtney’s mind, making Yolanda curious. Courtney then whispered into Yolanda’s ear, telling her what she wants. On hearing Courtney's request, Yolanda was shocked.

“Are you sure?” Yolanda asked.

“Yes, mistress~” Courtney replied playfully.

Yolanda was hesitant, but slowly, she smiled too, looking at Courtney. “Mm~ your idea sounds exciting~ let’s go outside slave~”


	10. Three's Not A Crowd Part 1(Beth Chapel, Yolanda Montez and Courtney Whitmore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney brought a new toy for her and Yolanda to try out. Beth then saw the two of her best friends making out with each other and couldn't resist the urge to masturbate secretly outside the room. Things get interesting when Courtney and Yolanda caught a very horny Beth outside the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to TheFutureCesar2011 for the idea.  
> "I love, love, love your work! How about a Courtney, Yolanda, Beth threesome, where Courtney and Yolanda seduce Beth? Take care!"

It was a Friday evening, Courtney and Yolanda were at Courtney’s house “studying” like usual before having a sleepover. Pat and Barbara had gone out of town for the weekend while Mike is away on a school camp. Yolanda had always liked it whenever she goes over to Courtney’s place to hang out and study, because it always ends up with either one of them eating the other out. This time the blondie had teased that she has a surprise for their bed endeavors.

Yolanda had arrived at Courtney’s house as usual. Courtney had welcomed her with a kiss, and they began stripping each other per usual, and that is how they ended up on the bed, like usual, going down on each other with affection and lust.

Yolanda was now on Courtney bed, wearing her collar was Courtney teased her mercilessly, driving her over the edge as the blondie pulled on the brunette’s leash, making her worship her body, peppering her with affection. Courtney and Yolanda were both naked while Yolanda only wore her cat ears, butt plug tail and collar like usual.

“C’mon, kitty~, be a good cat and stay still for me~” Courtney cooed after a while before planting a small kiss on Yolanda’s face.

“Meeww…” Yolanda mewled as Courtney trailed her hands down her back, tapping on her sex depraved pussy lightly, making her moan.

“Aw… my kitty is hungry for my surprise I see,” Courtney snickers as she brushed her hands around Yolanda’s wet crotch, making her squirm from the foreplay that had been going on for quite a while. Yolanda was feeling frustrated but knew that the pleasure would be worth the wait.

“Stay still,” Courtney reminder as she got off the bed, presumably to get the “surprise”.

Yolanda could hear that Courtney was putting something on. She wanted to turn around and see what Courtney had planned for her today, but she didn’t want to ruin the experience for herself yet. A few minutes later, Yolanda could hear Courtney walking back to her. Then, a feeling of something poking against her rear sent her an unfamiliar jolt of feelings. It felt like a strap-on dildo was pressing against her rear.

“Mmm~ Meow for me, kitty,” Courtney said as she picked up the leash and moved to the front of the brunette.

Yolanda mewled, following her owner’s order, knowing that Courtney had always liked her meows. Yolanda could see that Courtney was wearing a strap-on, unlike the others they experimented with, this one was considerably bigger and had balls.

“Suck on it,” Courtney ordered as she pulled Yolanda up softly and pressed the dildo against her face, slapping her face with it lightly.

Without hesitation, Yolanda went down on the dildo, sucking it passionately. Courtney smiled and moaned as she felt the vibrator inside her, vibrating against her insides.

“That’s good kitty. Suck on it, make it nice and wet,” Courtney said while stroking Yolanda’s hair caringly as her other hands moved to beneath the strap-on.

“Mmm~ I think you had done a great job, kitty,” Courtney said softly after a while, pulling out then cupping Yolanda’s face, before giving her another kiss.

“I daresay my good kitty deserves a reward, right?” Courtney asked.

“Meow~” Yolanda mewled encouragingly.

“How about I give you your milk?” Courtney offered as she held the strap on up, facing Yolanda’s face.

“Meow~ Mew~” Yolanda nodded opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. She didn’t actually know where Courtney was going with. She didn’t see Courtney prepare any milk nor her usual milk bowl.

“Get ready,” Courtney warned jokingly as she squeezed the balls of the strap-on.

Yolanda hasn’t expected the dildo to be able to shoot what seems like cum right at her face and into her mouth. It was a pleasant and hot surprise. Yolanda was so surprised that she let out a mewl as spunk flew right at her, some landing on her face or in her mouth, while some landed on her perky breasts. Courtney then pulled Yolanda close and let out some more jizz on her face, covering her face.

“Mew~” Yolanda mewled happily as she tried to express her surprise and appreciation to Courtney.

“You liked that, kitty?” Courtney asked, smiling as she leaned forward.

“Meow~ Meow~” Yolanda nodded.

“I knew you would like my little surprise,” Courtney said. “Come on now, savor your milk. There is more where that came from,” Courtney urged.

Yolanda knew exactly what Courtney meant. Enjoying the taste of the spunk, she began to collect some from her jizz covered face and savor them.

“Mmm~ this is so fucking hot,” Courtney groaned as she felt the vibrator inside her buzzing and watched Yolanda. “Let me taste some,” Courtney said as she leaned forward to lick some spunk off Yolanda’s face, making her kitty mewl as Courtney pushed her back against the bed, their bodies pressing against each other.

“Mmm~ Yolanda~” Courtney breathes. “You want this inside you, don’t you?” asked Courtney as she inserted her hands in Yolanda’s mouth, making her suck it clean.

Yolanda nodded wildly and mewled in agreement. She had been teased for way too long.

“Mm~ spread your legs for me kitty,” Courtney said as she got up. Yolanda spread her leg open, revealing the wet mess down there.

“Aww~ so wet. Your body already seems to be begging me to fuck you raw~” Courtney said in a tone which sent shivers down Yolanda spine in a good way. Courtney then pressed the tip of strap-on against Yolanda’s pussy folds.

“Mewww~” Yolanda meowed as she tried to express her eagerness and horniness, wanting Courtney to fuck and cum over her.

“Patient my kitty, you will be getting your reward soon,” Courtney cooed as Courtney slowly pushed the strap-on into the brunette’s wet fold.

“Mewww~” Yolanda moaned as Courtney began to thrust in and out of her sex, fucking her slowly.

“Mmm~ Moan and mewl for me, kitty~” Courtney moaned.

The room was soon filled with sounds of moaning and slapping.

Beth walked up to the doors of the blondie’s house, knocking on it. “Courtney? Yolanda?” Beth called out. No one answered her. Beth was getting curious. Those two lovebirds had invited her over for a sleepover for the weekend and now they were nowhere to be found. Beth knocked on the door louder, attempting to get their attention if they were inside at all. No one answered the door.

“This is weird, Courtney and Yolanda are usually quite punctual…” Beth thought as she tried to open the door. To her surprise, the door slid open, revealing that it wasn’t locked the whole time. Then, Beth heard them.

“Mmmm~ Ah~” Yolanda’s sexy moans sent chills down Beth’s spine. Beth now knew the reason why they didn’t answer the door. Those two lovebirds were making out.

“It actually wasn’t the first time Beth had heard or indirectly seen them making out. The last and first time she saw them was when she and the rest of the JSA came up with a plan so ridiculous to get them together, which turned out to be hotter than any of them would have expected. From that day onwards, the team have to put up with Courtney and Yolanda’s frequent flirting and making out with each other whether in school or during training.

Beth locked the door before placing down her bag by the couch before seating down on the couch, thinking about what to do. She felt her crotch getting wet from hearing Courtney and Yolanda making out with each other upstairs.

“How on earth are they so loud?” Beth groaned internally as she tried to ignore the heat burning up in her. She couldn’t deny that it was quite hot.

Beth then felt her hand unknowingly moving to her crotch, rubbing against her pants. Beth then realized what she was doing and quickly stopped.

“Argh! Why am I thinking of them like that!” Beth scolded herself, slapping herself lightly back to reality.

Beth tried to ignore the moaning as she took out her phone and surfed social media. But the sounds were somehow making Beth more and more horny each second. Beth couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted to touch herself so badly right now. After a short while, the moaning ended, and Beth decided she walk upstairs to check on them, assuming that the two girls were done.

As Beth reached Courtney’s room, she could see Courtney’s door ajar. As she thought that the girls were done due to the silence, the moaning began again, this time Beth could hear their conversation clearly.

“Mmm~ You like having your slutty pussy messed up and creamed, don’t you, kitty?’ Courtney asked seductively cupping Yolanda’s face as she had just released a huge load of spunk in Yolanda’s pussy.

“Mewwl~” Beth heard meowing sounds, presumably Yolanda.

Beth felt herself feeling horny and her panties drenched from her fluids. Beth tried to spy through the crack between the door and the wall. Feeling both curious and lustful, she saw them. Courtney was on top of Yolanda, the blondie was wearing a strap-on. Yolanda head was bobbing up and down on Courtney’s strap-on. Beth could also saw that Courtney was holding a leash, presumably connected to the collar Yolanda was wearing. Beth wouldn’t be surprised if Yolanda was also wearing cat ears despite not having a good view. To Beth, the whole scene looks like something from a porn scene. Beth then couldn’t take the heat anymore, she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall and stick her fingers into her pants. She felt her panties, already soaked. Beth then found her wet clit and began rubbing against it, masturbating to the two of her best friends having sex.

“Good, suck it like the good kitty you are~” Courtney coaxed as she tugged on Yolanda’s leash. Thrusting in and out of her kitty’s face, fucking her face wildly.

Beth could hear Yolanda gagging and slurping sounds as Courtney fucked the brunette’s mouth wildly. Beth was now masturbating her horny cunt, trying not to moan too loud and attract their attention.

“Mmm~ Yolanda~ Drink up~” Courtney moaned as she squeezed the balls of the strap-on. Unloading another huge load of jizz down Yolanda’s throat and pulled out, covering her with streams of jizz.

“Like your surprise, kitty?” asked Courtney, whose voice Beth thought was sexy as she continued to masturbate.

“Mmm~ loved it, but it’s time isn’t it?” asked Yolanda.

“Oh… yes. Yeah, Beth should be outside now,” Courtney said, snickering.

Beth’s hand stopped. She was frozen on spot, has her friends set her up. “No… I need to get out of here before…”

“Hey there, hot mess,” Beth saw Courtney and Yolanda walk out of the room, cornering Beth. Beth couldn’t help but get distracted by their firm breasts and exposed pussy while the sight of white streaks over Yolanda was also undeniably hot.

“Courtney… Yolanda… Hey…hey there,” Beth stuttered. Beth was surprised that her friends didn’t bother to cover themselves up.

“Spying on us again?” Courtney asked, cocking her head and balling her fists. Beth winced as her friends seemed to be angry.

“I think Beth had enjoyed our show,” Yolanda added. “Right Beth?”

“No… I just arrived, your door was unlocked… and…” Beth stuttered in embarrassment. She had never seen Courtney and Yolanda naked before and the sight of them naked was turning her on. She looked down, trying not to look at them.

“Oops… I forgot to lock the door,” Courtney said. Her tone was somehow cheeky and not surprised at all, as if she was expecting it.

“Never mind that, Court. So, fantasizing something? Beth?” Yolanda asked as she leaned down, getting closer to Beth.

“No… nothing, I told you I just got here,” Beth lied again.

“You know, you’re a terrible liar,” Courtney chuckled.

“We heard you before you entered the house,” Yolanda revealed.

“And why didn’t you stop?” asked Beth puzzled but still trying to look away from her very naked friends.

“We… wanted to see if our friend here would just wait for us to be done or come up and spy on us while masturbating,” Courtney said, smirking. “Well, I see we have our answer.”

“Is Rick not enough for you?” asked Yolanda.

“No, Rick is great but…” Beth stuttered.

“Who knew… Beth is a bi,” Courtney realized.

“So, what are you going to do now, Beth? You’re caught spying on us,” Yolanda asked in a demanding voice.

“I’m sorry…,” Beth stuttered. “I couldn’t help it; it was so hot and you two were so sexy…” Beth admitted.

“Tsk, what a horny and naughty girl,” Courtney said shaking her head. “Girls like you should be punished don’t you agree?”

Beth felt both even more turned on and embarrassed. She didn’t answer them, too ashamed to look at them.

“Well, we are going to have a sleepover after all. What is more fun than to punish our best friend for spying, don’t you agree kitty?” Courtney suggested.\

“Punish?” Beth asked purposely. She had seen enough porn scenes to know what Courtney and Yolanda planning was to do with her.

“Don’t act innocent, Beth. As innocent you seem to be, you must have watched porn before,” Yolanda said as she cupped Beth’s face, bringing Beth to look at them.

“Yolanda… Court, there is no need, I should go…” Beth said awkwardly.

“Well, if you really wanted to go, you would have run away the moment we stepped outside the room,” Courtney said. “Were you wanting this?”

It would have been a lie if Beth said that she didn’t want this. Beth had fantasized about making out with Courtney and Yolanda before. They were so fit and sexy. There was no point in hiding it any longer, Beth nodded silently.

“At least you answered this question honestly, Beth,” Courtney said. ‘Kitty?”

“Way ahead of you,” Yolanda said. That was the last thing Beth heard and felt was pressure being applied to her neck before she blacked out.


	11. Three's Not A Crowd Part 2(Beth Chapel, Yolanda Montez and Courtney Whitmore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth wakes up, finding herself tied up with her friends in the room in revealing latex suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to TheFutureCesar2011 for the idea.  
> "I love, love, love your work! How about a Courtney, Yolanda, Beth threesome, where Courtney and Yolanda seduce Beth? Take care!"

Beth opened her eyes, feeling sore. Beth tried to get up but then realized she couldn’t, because her legs and hands were tied up, and there was a ball gag in her mouth. Beth struggled around, trying to get free, and felt the rope bit her skin. Then, Beth realized that she was already naked. Beth looked around. She was definitely in Courtney’s room.

“Aww~ the spying bitch is awake,” Beth heard Yolanda say as she felt a slap on her ass, making her squirm.

“Go easy on her, kitty,” Courtney said. “We want to break her nice and slowly,” Courtney said, her tone was chilling. Beth looked up and saw Courtney sitting on a chair in front of her. She was wearing a latex suit, her breast and crotch exposed.

“Sexy isn’t it?’ asked Courtney after noticing that Beth was looking at her.

Beth didn’t answer Courtney’s question and felt another slap on her ass. “Answer her!” Yolanda demanded.

Beth nodded frantically, answering Courtney’s question. Beth was both intimidated and feeling turned on by the situation. Who knew being tied up naked by her friends was such a turn on?

“Thank you, kitty,” Courtney said before standing up and moving towards Beth. Courtney cupped her face caringly. “But let us not be so harsh to her… yet” Courtney said smirking.

“You know, if you really wanted this, you could had just asked right?” Courtney asked. Beth nodded, not wanting Courtney’s kitty to spank her again.

“Well, now, you’re going to be punished before you feel pleasure,” Courtney said. “I think a spying bitch like you should be punish don’t you think?”

“Myssm~” Beth nodded.

Beth felt Yolanda drag her to the edge of the bed and forced her legs down on the ground with her upper body still laying on the bed. “Stay still,” Yolanda warned.

“Mmwh ar u gong d to me?” asked Beth, trying to speak through the ball gag.

“What are we going to do to you?” Yolanda repeated. “Hey Court, what do bad girls get?” asked Yolanda cheekily.

“Spankings of course,” Beth could see Courtney smirking as she made her way to Yolanda who was behind her.

“Mmmm?”

“Don’t be surprised, Beth. We had to punish you for spying on us,” Yolanda said as she caressed Beth’s ass, grabbing it hard and slapping it lightly.

“Don’t worry, Beth,” Courtney said while landing the first hit, making Beth moan into the gag. “It will definitely be painful,” Courtney teased before landing consecutive spanks on each of Beth’s butt cheeks. Making the girl squirm and moan into the ball gag in pain.

“Mmm~ Your moans are so sexy, Beth,” Yolanda coaxed as she spanked Beth left ass cheek as Courtney spanked the other one.

Beth felt spanks pelting down on her ass, sending jolts of pain through her body, making her squirm. Beth could here Courtney and Yolanda snickering and chatting while spanking her. She was pretty sure her ass was going to be red by the time they were done with her. But still somehow, she felt that the pain was somehow melting into burning pleasure and felt her ass growing hotter. Finally, after what seemed to be a long time, the two girls stopped, and Beth was able to breath normally again.

“Aww~ Seems like your ass is bright red, Beth,” Yolanda said, grabbing Beth’s ass cheek hard before landing a slap. “I hope you learnt your lesson.”

“Mmm!” Beth nodded frantically. She was so horny already. She wanted Courtney and Yolanda to take her right now.

“And if you spy on us in bed again, let’s just say that your ass is in for it,” Yolanda threatened as she took the ball gag out of Beth mouth.

“Pls~” Beth moaned.

“Pls~ What?” Courtney asked smirking as she cupped the horny girl’s face.

“Pls~ Make me cum~” Beth said softly.

“What? We can’t hear you Beth,” Yolanda said as she tapped Beth’s cunt lightly.

“Pls~ Let me cum!” Beth begged.

“Aww~ You beg so nicely,” Yolanda cooed as she walked in front of Beth, revealing that she is wearing the same black latex suit as Courtney.

“You are going to make Courtney cum first, do you understand?” Yolanda said in a commanding voice.

“Yes,” Beth answered as Yolanda dragged her up the bed as Courtney laid spread-legged in front of her.

“I trust that you know what to do right?” asked Yolanda.

“Yes, I do,” Beth answered before she dived into Courtney’s legs and began eating her out wildly, as if she was hungry.

“Oh~ Mmm~ Fuck~ Your tongue~ Beth~ So good,” Courtney moaned as she pressed Beth’s head against her crotch.

“Seems experienced for a first time with girls,” Yolanda chuckled as she watched her girlfriend being eaten out by her friend as she sat down behind Beth and began to finger fuck her pussy.

“Mmm~” Beth moaned into Courtney’s pussy as Yolanda fingered and rubbed her cunt, making her squirm.

“Don’t get distracted Beth and make my girlfriend cum!” Yolanda reminded as her fingers thrusted in and out of Beth’s pussy, speeding up.

“Ah~ Yolanda~ She is so good~” Courtney moaned, rubbing her crotch on Beth’s face as the other girl licked her cunt.

“I can tell love,” Yolanda smiled as she thrust deeper into Beth’s pussy, fisting three fingers into it.

“MMmmah~ Yolanda~” Beth groaned as she felt her pussy being stretched out.

“Do you feel it?” Yolanda asked as she chuckles manically. As much she loves being dominated by Courtney, she also loves being the dominating one in bed.

“Ah~ Yesmmm~” Beth moaned and squirmed helplessly as her head was caught between Courtney’s legs.

Beth could feel that she was going to lose it from being fisted as she tongue-fucked Courtney’s pussy. Beth felt the tension and pleasure build up, feeling herself heating up as she was close to cumming. And right at that moment she thought that she was going to cum, Yolanda pulled out quickly.

“Yolandaammm~” Beth groaned from the sudden lost of pleasure, buckling her hips fruitlessly to get friction as Yolanda watched and laughed hysterically.

“Were you close to cumming Beth? Oh, you poor thing… I feel sorry for you,” Yolanda said, chuckling, she didn’t feel sorry at all. “You will only cum when she cums,” Yolanda reminded as Courtney legs grasped against Beth even tighter.

“Oh~ Beth, don’t stop!” Courtney groaned, prompting Beth to go down on her.

‘Ah~ This is so fucking hot~” Yolanda exclaimed as she crawled up to Courtney and sucked on one of the blondie’s nipple as her hands pinched the other one.

“Kitty~ Ah~” Courtney moaned.

“Relax~ My princess~” Yolanda coaxed as she continued to pleasure Courtney’s nipple.

Courtney could feel that she was about to cum from the two girls worshipping her body, and squirmed as she was getting close.

“Fuck! I’m cumming!” Courtney moaned loudly as she squirted right on Beth’s face, drenching her wet.

“Ah~” Courtney breathes as she was worn out by her orgasm. Courtney spread her legs once more, letting Beth get up on her knees.

“Mm~ That was so good~ Kitty~” Courtney said tiredly as she pulled Yolanda who was on top of her in for a kiss. After parting shortly, Courtney quickly turned Yolanda around and held her against her tightly.

“What the f-“Yolanda swore, taken by surprise.

“Beth, it is her turn to know how good you are,” Courtney said.

“Mmm~ Hers seemed deliciously creamed,” Beth observes as she made her way in between Yolanda’s leg that were spread open by Courtney.

“Make her cum~” Courtney said.

Beth begin her work the second time. She was feeling more and more horny each moment and can’t wait to get her release. And that was probably the reason why her tongue was moving so swiftly.

“Fuckkk~ Princess~ You are right~ She is good~” Yolanda moaned as Courtney peppered kisses down her neck and earlobes while the blondie’s fingers were playing around with the brunette’s nipples.

It was long until Yolanda felt her orgasm coming, as her breathing was getting heavier while she squirmed.

“Fucck~ Mmm~” Yolanda moaned as she squirted her juices out, drenching Beth face again. Yolanda arched her back as she felt pleasure running through her body while Courtney pulled her in for another kiss.

“Ah~ That was so good~’ Yolanda breathes as their lips parted.

“I agree kitty, but I think we are forgetting someone here,” Courtney said.

“Mmm~ does she wants it?” wonders Yolanda aloud.

“I do,” Beth said softly. She couldn’t take waiting any longer.

“Well, I don’t know, she isn’t saying anything,” Courtney answered, chuckling. “Maybe we wore her out already.”

“No, I’m awake,” Beth said softly

“Aww~ That’s too bad. She deserves-” Yolanda said, chuckling too.

“Ah~ Please, fuck me!” Beth groaned and begged loudly, interrupting the two. Beth watched as the two got up and kneeled before her, smirking at her.

“Ah ah, language Beth,” Courtney chuckles as she squeezed Beth’s cheeks lightly, making her captive look up at her.

“Please, I can’t take it anymore,” Beth begged.

“What do you think, kitty?” asked Courtney looking at Yolanda who was caressing Beth bruised buttocks softly.

“I say we give her what she wants,” Yolanda agreed before getting of the bed to grab two squirting strap-on from the table. “You know it is a good thing that you brought two, Court,” Yolanda said as she tossed one towards Courtney, who grabbed it effortlessly and began to put it on in front of Beth, who watched in awe of the size of that thing.

“I’m going to untie you, Beth. Just because that it will be more fun if you were untied,” Yolanda said as she untied the knots that kept Beth bounded.

“Ah, thanks, Yolanda,” Beth thanked.

“Anything for a friend,” Yolanda said before slapping Beth’s ass lightly, making her yelp from the soreness of it.

“You’re a jerk you know that Montez?” Beth asked jokingly as she massaged her wrist.

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Yolanda chuckled as she wore her strap-on.

“Don’t worry, Beth. She will be disciplined later,” Courtney joked as she pulled Beth in close. “Do you really want this?”

“If I didn’t want this, I would have run the moment you girls came out,” Beth confirmed before kissing her, making Courtney feel surprise.

“But, Rick…”

“We share things, Court. He knows,” Beth assured. “Just don’t stop.”

“Plus, I would have been lying if I had said I never fantasized this,” Beth added as Yolanda crawled over to them.

The three girls kissed, their mouth and tongues touching as their breaths intertwined. Yolanda’s hand slowly made its way to Beth’s wet pussy.

“Oh~ You poor thing~ Your already so wet~” Yolanda said as she fingered Beth slowly.

“Says the person who also tortured me a few minutes ago,” Beth said sarcastically.

“Mmm~ Don’t be mad at me, Choccy,” Yolanda replied as Courtney mad her way to the front of Beth.

“Are you two going to fuck me with that?” asked Beth, not looking away from the huge dildos dangling from them.

“Of course, we are, from both ends,” Courtney said cheekily as kneeled and pressed it against Beth’s wet face. “Right Kitty?”

“Mmm~ Princess, whatever you say,” Yolanda confirmed as she turned Beth around abruptly. “On all fours, please.”

Beth got on her knees and hands, waiting for either one of her friends to penetrate her.

“Mm~ I’m sure you had done this with Rick before,” Courtney said. “Suck on it like the good girl you are,” Courtney coaxed.

Beth began to suck on the dildo, going as deep as she can. Courtney smiled and stroked the girl’s hair. Then, she felt a buzz starting in her ass. Courtney eyes immediately flicked up and looked at Yolanda who was holding a remote, smirking at the blondie.

“So, this is how we are going to play huh, kitty?” Courtney said as Beth continued to suck on the dildo. Courtney then took out a remote from the bed and pressed it.

“Ahh~” Yolanda moaned as she felt a zap in her ass.

“I haven’t took it out of you yet. Don’t forget,” Courtney chuckles.

“You jerk,” Yolanda breathes smilingly.

“You know you love it, kitty. Now let’s fuck Beth nice and properly, shall we?” Courtney asked as she held Beth’s hair and began to fuck her face.

“Mmm~ As my princess wish,” Yolanda said as she began to thrust into Beth’s pussy, making the girl moan into the dildo that was thrusting in and out of her mouth.

“MMmhh~ Crt~ Ylnda~” Beth moaned as she felt pleasure from the being fucked both front and back my her best friends.

Yolanda grabbed Beth hips and fucked her wildly while she was trying to cope with the shocks that Courtney was giving her. Courtney was also coping with a butt vibrator that is pleasuring her ass while she fucked Beth face.

“Mmm~ This is the best!” Yolanda moaned out loud as she squirmed from the shocks.

“MMm! MCmm~” Beth moaned as she felt her orgasm closing after a while of being fucked.

“What? You’re going to cum?” Courtney asked between breathes.

“Mmm~” Beth nodded.

“Cum then, you desverse it after all!” Yolanda agreed.

“Cmming!” Beth moaned as she squirted her juices out as she felt spunk from the two dildos flood her mouth and pussy.

“Ahh~” Beth moaned as Courtney and Yolanda pulls out of her and shoots a few streams of jizz on her face and body, coating it.

The three girls now lay on the bed, snuggled up together, panting from the experience they just had.

“Fuck~ Ah~ That was incredible,” Yolanda said as she felt Courtney gave her another shock.

“Tell me about it,” Beth agreed. “I have always fantasized doing this with you two,” Beth admitted shyly.

“Really?” Yolanda asked curiously.

“If you really must know, you can ask Rick,” Beth said.

“Talking about Rick… I’m getting some wild ideas now,” Courtney asked chuckling.

“I think we have the same idea Court,” Yolanda said smirking.

“Maybe we three do,” Beth added. “So… what now?”

“Well, we have the house too ourselves for two days… and with this box of toys, we are going to have fun… Beth,” Courtney said while Yolanda nodded. Beth looked at them and grinned.

The three girls certainly didn’t expect their sleepover to go this away but it was a nice surprise and welcome addition.


	12. Trapped Part 1 (Courtney Whitmore, Yolanda Montez and Artemis Crock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a different turn when Courtney left Yolanda naked and tied up on her bed alone.

“Mmm~ Court~ Please~” Yolanda moaned as she struggled against her binds that tied her limbs to Courtney’s bed post. Yolanda was completely naked as Courtney, who was wearing her usual attire tied her hands and legs to the bed post.

“Shh~ Quiet, be a good girl, and keep quiet,” Courtney said smilingly as she inserted a vibrator into Yolanda’s already wet pussy, turning it on.

“Mmm~” Yolanda bucked her hips as she felt the vibrations in her.

“Enjoying this much?” Courtney asked as she cupped the brunette’s chin.

“Oh, yes~” Yolanda smiled.

“Mmm~” Courtney kissed Yolanda as she fondled her nipples, flicking them.

Then, Courtney’s phone rang. The girls parted as Courtney got up to answer the phone as Yolanda groaned in frustration.

“Oh, it’s Rick,” Yolanda eyes widened as she watch Courtney answer the call. “What the hell?” she thought. “No, she isn’t going to-”

“Hey, Rick, yeah it’s me… what? Oh, I see,” Courtney said as her hand continued to move to Yolanda’s nipples, twisting and pulling them softly.

“Mmm~” Yolanda bit her lips softly, trying not to moan out loud. She knew she would never hear the end of it if Rick ever heard her moans.

“Well, I mean I’m about done here so… I don’t see why not,” Courtney said over the phone. Courtney was looking at Yolanda the entire conversation. Courtney had that shit eating grin Yolanda knew all too well as the blondie continued to toy with her sensitive spots. Seemingly intent of making her moan out loud.

“No… no… It’s fine, no trouble… Yolanda? No, she is kinda occupied with… work right now,” Courtney said as she increased the vibrations of the vibrator to the highest level as Yolanda almost slipped out a moan.

“Alright then… I’m coming,” Courtney said as she got down the bed and left Yolanda on it.

Yolanda watched as Courtney left the room hurryingly, smiling for some reason as she walked out of the room.

“Court?” Yolanda asked unsurely. “You didn’t forget me? Didn’t you?” Yolanda asked nervously. Then, she heard the door being shut.

“Court… This is… Ah~ Not funny, come back!” Yolanda called out. “Mmm~ Oh~!” Yolanda moaned as she felt the pleasure build up, bucking her hips as her limbs pulled against the restraints.

Yolanda didn’t mind anymore. It was not like there would be anyone else in the house for the rest of the day. If Courtney really left the house, there was only her in the house left alone, tied to Courtney’s bed bedposts with a vibrator stuck in her pussy.

“Oh… That girl is so going to get it,” Yolanda thought as she thought of some ways to return the favor in their next playtime.

Yolanda eventually stopped struggling and let the vibrator do its work with pleasuring her, letting out moans as the vibrator continued to give her more pleasure.

“Mmm~ Oh~ Fuck~ Ahh~” Yolanda moans grew louder as she grew closer to her climax, bucking her hips furiously.

“Ah~ Yess~” Yolanda moaned as she orgasmed. Yolanda’s body shook violently as she did.

Just a few seconds after her first climax, Yolanda felt the vibrator still vibrating, still pleasuring her pussy.

“Mmm~” Yolanda moaned as she was still sensitive from the previous orgasm. In her mind, she was thinking of how many times she would cum before Courtney returns.

Then, at that very moment. Courtney’s bedroom door opened. At first, Yolanda was relieved to hear that Courtney was back, except when she turned her head, expecting to see her girlfriend, she the school’s star athlete and friend, Artemis Crock.

“Y- Yolanda? Oh, is this a bad time?” asked Artemis nervously chuckling as she looks at the predicament Yolanda was in.

“Oh my, I think we are crashing on something,” Artemis exclaimed in surprise as she eyed Yolanda as Yolanda tried to turn away from them but couldn’t be due to the restraints.

“What do you… think Artemis?” asked Yolanda sarcastically. “Why are you here?”

“Well, its Thursday… remember?” asked Artemis as if it was obvious.

“Thursday… Oh crap…” Yolanda muttered as she remembered. “We had decided to come over to Courtney’s to study… How could I-” Yolanda’s body have shuddered as she felt the pleasure building up again.

“Where is Courtney by the way?” asked Artemis as she looks around the room.

“Well, I don’t know… She… left me here like this…” Yolanda said, her voice full of shyness.

“Oh my, are all of your lovemaking session so hardcore?” asked Artemis cheekily as she chuckled.

“Oh, drop it,” Yolanda groaned, she was flustered from the embarrassment.

“Oh, come on Yolanda, nothing to be ashamed of, we are all girls after all, you were lucky that Rick didn’t come,” Artemis said as she walked towards Yolanda.

“Whatever help me out of this,” Yolanda said, trying her best not to let loose and moan in front of Artemis as she was about to cum again.

“Mmm~ You look so intoxicating though,” Artemis said as she sat down besides Yolanda.

“Shut up…” Yolanda groaned from the embarrassment. “Ah~”

“Oh my, your moans are so turning me on,” Artemis chuckled as she looks on. “Oh, look at poor you, all tied up here,” Artemis said as her eyes moved to Yolanda’s drenched and leaking pussy.

“Stop… looking… ah~” Yolanda said as she bucked her hips while her climax grew close again.

“C’mon Montez, It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before,” Artemis teased as she got up.

“Mmm~ Ah~” Yolanda loss control and moaned out loud as her orgasm hit, she squirted as her body shook.

“Wow, quite a squirter aren’t you?” Artemis exclaimed in surprise.

“Just help me out of this…” Yolanda begged, still weak from her second orgasm in a row. She haven’t even fully recovered from her previous orgasm when she felt herself building up for a third one.

“Oh… this is so hot,” Artemis muttered as she sat down on the study chair and faced Yolanda. Her hand slipping inside her jeans. The athlete began to masturbate in front of Yolanda.

“What the-” Yolanda was surprised at Artemis’s action. “Well, then again, Artemis is one of the most open girls in our group.”

“Mmm~” Yolanda heard Artemis moan as she pleasured herself.

The room was soon filled with the moans of the two girls as they grew closer to their orgasm. Then, the door opened once more. Both Artemis and Yolanda turned to the door and saw the blondie. Courtney wasn’t expecting to see Artemis in her room, let alone masturbating to Yolanda, her girlfriend, who was tied up on her bed.

“Artemis…”

“Hey, Court, uhm… This is awkward…” Artemis mumbled, her hands still in her panties.

“Well, kitty, one more playmate for us then,” Courtney turned to Yolanda and smiled. Yolanda smiled back then looked at Artemis.

“What?” Artemis asked, confused as she looked at the two girls smiling at her.

The next thing Artemis knew, she was forced onto the bed by Courtney’s swift movement.

“Don’t worry, Art. We will have fun,” Courtney said.


	13. Trapped Part 2 (Courtney Whitmore, Yolanda Montez and Artemis Crock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playtime for Courtney and Yolanda change as Artemis joins them.

“You’re joking right?” asked Artemis nervously as she struggled against the bonds that tied her hands and legs together. “Is this some kind of prank?”

Artemis was laying at Yolanda’s feet, her arms and legs tied up while Yolanda was freed from her bounds, massaging her wrists that had red marks from struggling against the ropes.

“Mmm~ Seems like you did have fun,” Courtney chuckled as she kissed Yolanda in front of Artemis.

“You have no idea,” Yolanda smiled.

“Uhm… Hello? What is your point of tying me up?” asked Artemis as she struggled against her bound.

“Well, first, I would like to know how you got into my house?” asked Courtney as she sat down besides Yolanda, letting her strip her clothes off.

“I picked your door lock, I thought you should know that” Artemis said.

“Oh, how could I forget? It was you after all, who picked the door that day,” Courtney chuckled.

“Which… Oh…. Is that what this is about?” asked Artemis.

“What do you think?” asked Yolanda as she unclasped Courtney’s bra, revealing her firm and perky breasts.

“Uhm… You know that I’ve been with other girls before, right? You don’t exactly intimidate me,” Artemis said mockingly.

“Oh, tell that to Beth,” Courtney chuckled remembering the time they did Beth.

“Wait, you two did it with Beth already? I’m jealous now,” Artemis chuckled dryly.

“Oh, don’t worry. You are going to have the same treatment,” Courtney chuckled as she turned Artemis over and slapped her ass playfully.

“Hey!” Artemis exclaimed from the surprise. Courtney then turned her to face them.

Courtney was only wearing her panties, spreading her legs as Yolanda sat beside her, rubbing her clit, giving Artemis a full view of Courtney’s-soaked panties.

“You two giving me a show? How nice,” Artemis said mockingly.

Yolanda didn’t answer Artemis but just continued with rubbing Courtney’s clit as he sucked on Courtney’s nipples.

“Ooh~ Kitty~” Courtney moaned as she placed her hand on Yolanda’s head.

Artemis would be lying if she said she didn’t get turned on by the display in front of her. She could feel her panties getting soaked as she watched Courtney and Yolanda make out. Yolanda then removed Courtney’s drenched panties, sliding them down her leg. Now, Artemis could see Courtney’s bare pussy, having a complete view of her trimmed pussy.

“Mmm~ You’re so wet princess,” Yolanda whispered as she rubs Courtney’s cunt.

“Can you two stop with the nicknames already?” asked Artemis. “So cringy.”

“Keep her quiet, kitty,” Courtney said.

Yolanda smiled and turned to Artemis with Courtney’s panties still in her hand, looking at Artemis. Yolanda then moved the girl in the middle of Courtney’s leg, positioning her head to face Courtney’s wet pussy.

“What are you- Mmmppff!” Artemis was interrupted as Yolanda stuffed Courtney’s panties deep into her mouth, letting her taste Courtney’s panties. “Mmmppff~”

“That ought to keep you quiet,” Yolanda muttered as she turned to continue pleasuring her girlfriend. Yolanda got on Courtney, her rear facing Courtney as she began to eat Courtney out.

“Mmm~ Oh~ Kityy~” Courtney moaned as Yolanda continuously pleasured her clit.

“Mmmmppff~” Artemis moaned as she tried to push the makeshift gag out of her mouth.

“Mmm~” Yolanda moaned as Courtney decided to rub her clit as she ate her out.

“Ah~ Yo~ Mm~” Courtney moans grew rapid as she felt herself getting close to her climax. “I’m going to cum~”

“Mmm~ Cum princess,” Yolanda said.

“Mmm!” Courtney moaned as she squirted, her juices hit Artemis’s face, taking her by surprise.

“Mmmppghh!”

“Aww~ Look at your cute Asian face, all soaked in my princess’s fluids,” Yolanda chuckled as she cupped the girl’s face.

“Mmm~” Artemis let out a moan as Yolanda moved her hands, touching her clothed body, moving to her crotch, sliding her hand inside.

“Oh my, you’re really wet,” Yolanda exclaimed.

“Our show really turned her on then,” Courtney chuckled, breathing heavily. “We ought to give her some pleasure, shouldn’t we?”

“What, we’re talking about the girl who literally picked your house lock like two times and got us together in the first place. As much as we should thank her, she needs to be punished too,” Yolanda said as she laid on Courtney.

“Agreed, how about a nice little spanking?” Courtney suggested.

“Mmmppf?”

“Oh, naughty girls like you should be spanked, so there is no need to be surprised,” Yolanda chuckled as she moved Artemis and set her laying on her stomach.

“Mmm?” Artemis was taken by surprise as Yolanda yanked her jeans and panties down forcefully.

“Oh, such a firm ass,” Yolanda teased as she gripped Artemis’s butt roughly before slapping it playfully.

“Hey, go easy on her kitty,” Courtney reminded teasingly as she slapped Artemis’s other asscheek.

“Mmmff!”

“Oh, sounds like someone loves being spanked,” Courtney teased as she continued spanking Artemis ass, making her moan through the makeshift gag.

“So much for going easy on her,” Yolanda chuckled as she spanked Artemis.

“She is a tough girl, she can take this,” Courtney assured.

“Mmmppff!” Artemis muffled screams came through as the two girls spanked her ass mercilessly.

“Oh, look at how red her ass has gotten,” Yolanda commented as she massaged Artemis’s ass roughly. “You love being spanked, don’t you?”

“Mmmm~” Artemis answered.

“Oh, she must be so wet now,” Courtney chuckled as she turned Artemis over. Giving to two girls a perfect view of Artemis’s bushy pussy, already dripping in excitement from the spanking and teasing.

“Hmm~ So wet,” Yolanda said as she rubbed Artemis’s clit furiously, kneading and slapping the athlete’s pussy.

Artemis squirmed from the pleasure she felt as Courtney moved towards her head and lifted her clothes over her head, then she unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts and erected nipples.

“Mmm~ Your nipples are so hard,” Courtney said as she twisted and pressed Artemis nipples giving her pleasure.

“Mmm~ Mmhhh~” Artemis’s breaths grew rapid as she was pleasured roughly by her friends.

“Seems like she is loving this,” Courtney said.

“Well, obviously,” Yolanda said as she inserted two finger into Artemis’s vagina, slowly fingerfucking her wet pussy, making Artemis squirm even more.

“Mmmm~ Ahh~” Artemis moaned.

“Here, moan away,” Courtney chuckled as she pulled her panties out of Artemis mouth.

‘Oh~ Fuck~” Artemis moaned out loud.

“Such a dirty mouth,” Yolanda chuckled as she continued to fingerfuck Artemis.

“Naturally, she does swear the most out of all of us though,” Courtney agreed as she pulled Artemis’s nipples and toyed with them.

“Fuck~” Artemis moaned as she felt herself close to her climax. ‘Ah~ Yes~ Oh~”

Artemis cummed while Yolanda’s fingers were still inside her, letting her feel the tightness of her pussy.

“Oh, she cummed already,” Yolanda chuckled. “Not surprising, given that she was already so horny from the display and spanking.” Yolanda pulled her fingers out and licked them, tasting Artemis juices.

“We really got to do this more,” Artemis suggested as she breaths heavily. “But I rather be the dom then.”

“Really, you were giving off more of a sub vibe to us just now,” Yolanda said as she moved Artemis.

“Just, help me out of this now,” Artemis chuckled.

“Well, about that,” Yolanda said as she inserted a vibrator into Artemis pussy.

“Wait… what?” asked Artemis.

“A little revenge,” Yolanda winked playfully then kissed Courtney as they got up.

“Wait, where are you two going?” asked Artemis.

“Well, we ought to get some food. Don’t worry, we will get your share,” Courtney said wore her clothes.

“So, just relax, I’ve just been in your position like an hour ago, very pleasuring as well as torturing,” Yolanda said as she dressed herself.

“Hey- Ah!” Artemis moaned, still sensitive from the previous climax.

“Don’t worry, we will be back, enjoy your ‘punishment’” Courtney chuckled as they left Artemis tied up with a vibrator stuck in her pussy.

“Might want to gag her,” Yolanda said. “She is quite a noisy one.”

“Hmm… where is her… oh there is it,” Courtney said as she took Artemis panties and sniffed it. “Hmm… smells like a horny girl.” Courtney chuckled as she stuffed the panties into Artemis mouth.

“Mmmpphh~”

“So much for a dom,” Yolanda snickered smirkingly.

“Bitches,” Artemis growled through the gag jokingly.

“Love you too Arty,” Yolanda chuckled as she and Courtney head out the room, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Writing prompts and pairing request are welcome, comment on what would you like to see next. Feel free to comment any ideas and pairings you would like to see! (I need ideas too! ;) ) Pairings and story request are on the first page.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702


End file.
